Total Drama Island
by TheObsidianHero
Summary: Chris McLean opens up Camp Wawanakwa to 16 teens fighting for the million dollars, and with a witch, ninja, CIT, komodo dragon, a schizophrenic, and a queen manipulator, the ratings are sure to escalate! And we just LOVE the ratings. Join us for an exciting episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" (No tdi/a/wt)
1. Cast and Teams

Hi everyone. I'm TheObsidianHero and I'm taking over All star x's fic, "Total Drama Island". I hope you'll all be okay with my decisions! Before I post chapter 1, I want to show everyone who's in it and team names. So here we go!

Shae Hart - the easygoing girl (northnstar)

Tanner Hart - the skater punk (northnstar)

Spencer Matthews - the schizophrenic genius (Xxbatgirl-RobinxX)

Savannah Scarlet - the southern belle (mouse80)

Kyle Parker - the sly fox (tdroi scott's Bff)

Alvira Le Fey - the sexy witch (Kirei Tsuki)

Violet Marc - the loner (The Typewriter Queen)

Oliver Harrington - the goody goody (me)

Kimiko Yoshida - the sweet Japanese girl (SilentScreaming1944)

Harley Hews - the manipulative genius (mouse80)

Will Ferronier - the muscular motivator (Film-Flam brothers)

Courtney - the type a (original TD cast member)

Larissa Morris - the jerk (All star x)

Tony James - the cool guy (All star x)

Mark Fisk - the easily persuaded dude (All star x)

Hanzo Hattori - the chivalrous ninja (The Jedi Ninja)

Tomorrow you'll meet everyone and find out which team you're on: The Crazy Canaries or The Wicked Wolves.

Until next time, later!


	2. Not-So-Happy Campers part 1

**AUTHOR: TheObsidianHero**

**ORIGINAL BY: All star x**

**Disclaimer: I only own Oliver, all other contestants are owned by other authors; Courtney, Chris, Chef, and everything else, we do NOT own!**

**Enjoy the fic guys, and yes, it will be based off TDI challenges, but if you have any ideas let me know! **

The scene opens showing a small island off the coast of Canada. There, a summer camp sits and film crews rush around to get into their proper places. A man in his thirties is standing at the end of the dock that hovers over the 'beach', if you want to call it so, fixing his dark brown hair in a mirror held by an intern. He's a bit tan and has a clef in his chin, along with a five o'clock shadow. He's fit and sports a dark blue button up shirt, greenish-khaki jeans, a white elbow length undershirt, and dark blue converses.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, people! In 3, 2, - 'Sup dudes and dudettes! I'm Chris McLean coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa! Welcome to Total Drama Islaaaand! Starting today, 16 teens will battle it out for a chance to win ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS! Each teen will be assigned to a team in which they will participate in multiple challenges. When facing elimination, the loosing team will vote for who should be voted off in our confessional (shows inside confessional outhouse) where they can also go to vent to the audience. After the losing team will gather at the bonfire ceremony (shows campfire area). Here, the camper that doesn't receive a marshmallow, the decadent, gooey treat symbolizing safety, will be eliminated from the competition, walk the Dock of Shame, and load the Boat of Losers, in which they'll leave Total Drama forever. Let's meet our first contestants shall we?"

"CHRIS!" Chris cringed as his right-hand man, Chef Hatchet, ex-military man and present-day chef, stomped over to Chris. "Dat ain't Snooki!" He yelled pointing at the pair of twins who were walking off the Boat of Losers and up to Chris.

"CHEF! We're in the middle of the show here! And why would Snooki even be here?" Chris argued, groaning slightly.

"You _said_ we'd be working on the hottest reality show on the air! This ain't Jersey Shore!" Chef argued back, looking pissed.

"No! It's not! It's Total Drama Island!" Chris threw his hands up, "Why would anyone watch that crap anyways?!"

"'Cuz, that Snooki may be small, but she's one fine piece of -"

"DUDE!" Chris yelled, glaring at his companion.

"Fine. Woulda been better if this was Jersey Shore…." He walked off the dock muttering to himself about 'no good teens that aren't even famous'. Chris looks at the camera awkwardly and chuckles. "Why don't we meet our first two contestants, shall we?"

The camera switches over to show two confused twins. The first is a slightly tanned girl with an hourglass figure. Her brown hair is straight and down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a sparkling greenish-grey eye. She's dressed in jean shorts, a white v-neck, a brown tie-up sweater, and brown strapped sandals. Around her neck are two necklaces: a silver one with a musical note, and a silver chain with a silver ring hanging from it. Her face is kind and trusting, in her hands were a guitar case and a suitcase. Next to her was her twin brother, who like his sister had grayish-green eyes and brown hair. His hair was short and spiked in the front. His skin was a little tan and his body was semi-muscular and at a good height. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. In his hand was a skateboard and his bag was slung over his shoulder. On his face was a look of pure boredom, his free hand was shoved in his pocket.

"Shae, Tanner! What's up?" Chris grinned, pointing at the two, "Welcome to Total Drama!"

"Yeah, whatever, got any grub?" Tanner asked, walking past Chris to the other side of the dock. Shaelyn sighs and turns to Chris, "Thanks, Chris. Sorry about my brother!" She follows Tanner to the end of the dock.

"Can you at least pretend to care, Tan?" Shae gave him a pleading look. He looked at her thoughtfully before shrugging, "No." Shae sighed once again, giving her attention back to the new arrival.

"Duu-huu-huuude! You are ripped!" Chris high fives the next contestant, a tall and extremely muscular teen with black, spiked hair. He's dress in a tight navy colored t-shirt with dark blue jeans. His dark red jack surrounds him, but his muscles' outlines are still visible. On his feet is a pair of black combat boots.

"Call me, Big Guy." Will smiled, carrying his bag down the dock and standing next to Tanner.

"Sup, 'Big Guy.'" Tanner crossed his arms and smirked, "You work out?"

"All the time, man!" Will grinned giving Tanner a thumbs up.

"Never would've guessed." Tanner's smirk grew, only to welcome Shae's elbow into his side, making him grunt in pain and give her an annoyed look. She smiled sweetly.

"Alrighty, meet our next contestant, Kimiko Yoshidaaaa!" Chris extends his hand towards the girl now on the dock. She had porcelain skin and chestnut shaped eyes colored a soft jade. Her hair was maroon and she wore a black headband, her side bangs lying lazily over her left eye. Her petite frame was covered by a black and jade plaid collared t-shirt, a black and purple tutu, black and maroon suspenders, black knee length leggings, pink striped socks that came to above her knees, black converses, and a black hoodie with cat ears poking out the hood, which covered her head. On each ear was a black stud, and the right ear also had a diamond earring. In her hands was a large reptile. Her arms were covered by grey fingerless elbow length gloves . Behind her, an intern was carrying her bags.

"Uh…Kimiko…what is that?" Chris asked, leaning back a bit.

"It's my Ruko. He's a Komodo Dragon." She stated, as if she was saying the sky was blue.

"Uh…just…get it away from me! Like, over there!" Chris frowned, maneuvering his way around her as she walked towards the group, "Okay, let's hope our next contestant is NORMAL."

The next boat's passenger was a thin brunette, whose hair ended at her shoulders. She had tan skin, onyx almond shaped eyes and freckles across her nose. She wore a white elbow length collared shirt, covered by a grey sweater. She wore olive green leggings reaching mid calf and strapped grey wedges. She smiled and waved at the contestants before docking. She thanked Chris for helping her and waved at the contestants.

"You must be the other contestants. It's a real pleasure to meet you all." She smiled as Chris jumped in, "Courtney here is planning to be a lawyer and she's a C.I.T." He grinned hoping to annoy his new victims.

"Well, I don't like to brag but I've been Class President every year at my high school (chuckles) yeah."

"Oh, you're bad bro." Tanner let out an 'oof!' as he was met with another jab. Courtney made her way over to the group as the next contestant arrived. The new arrival was a chubby and short kinda guy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a green shirt, tan khakis, and blue Adidas.

"Hey Mark, how ya doin' bro?" Chris questioned putting his hands behind his back.

"Ehh, I don't know. How am I feeling?" He asked, catching Chris off guard.

"You know what, I don't care. Move along and mingle." Chris waved him off and Mark shrugged, joining the rest of the teens. Another contestant was quick to arrive and jumped onto the dock. He was a tall and muscular African-American male dressed in a blue hoodie, yellow t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of black converses. His hair is short and black while his eyes are a vibrant blue.

"Tony! 'Sup coolest guy I know besides myself!" The two fist-bumped.

"Thanks for having me, man." Tony replied making his way over to the group. He stopped by Shae, "Mind if I stand with you guys?"

"Less pain in my ribs." Tanner stepped to the side, letting in Tony.

"Hi, I'm Shae."

"Tony. Cool necklaces."

Shae's hand grasped the ring on her chain and she smiled, "Thanks."

The two teens shared small smiles before looking to see the new arrival. The girl was wearing a purple v-neck, dark blue jeans, and purple chucks. She was chubby and a bit short with a baby face to match. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes scanned over the crowd of teens, stopping on some, and rolling on others.

"Aw! She looks so sweet." Courtney smiled, clasping her hands, "What's your name?" The girl scowled, pushing past Chris, causing him to stumble, and got in Courtney's face, taking her aback, "First off, I'm not _sweet_. Get that through your thick skull, 'kay Freckles. And the name's Larissa." She stood away from the group a good distance away from Courtney and Mark.

"Touchy." Courtney muttered, resulting in several nods from others.

"You'll learn." Larissa glared.

"CAT FIGHT!" Chris chuckled, "Ah tension, gotta love it."

"Hey. I've been standing here for the past 10 minutes." The cast turned to find a tall and lanky kinda girl standing at the edge of the dock with her arms crossed, a frown on her face. Her hair was a bluish-black and her eyes a violet-blue. She wore an overgrown dark blue sweater, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"Uhhh, can I help you?" Chris raised an eyebrow, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"I'm Violet. The next contestant."

"You're a competitor?" Chris looked surprised as Violet's mouth twitched out of irritation, "Oh yeah! You're the one with the mother! Heeeey, girl…."

"Whatever." Violet frowned and carried her bag over to the crowd, standing next to Larissa. Neither wanted to talk to anyone, and the silence was fine with both frowning women.

"Anyways, our next contestant's sure to catch your attention; meet Savannah!" Chris grinned, motioning to the new arrival that landed on the dock. Standing there was an American beauty with wavy blonde hair reaching her lightly tanned shoulders. She had shining blue eyes and modeled a light pink sundress and a pair of light brown cowboy boots. Immediately, all guys' jaws dropped.

"Well okay, then. Hi y'all, I'm Savannah." She waved and smiled walking over to the group.

"NICE!" Tanner and Will high fived each other grinning.

"Ugh, she's not a piece of meat you guys!" Courtney frowned at the two boys.

"Thanks, darlin'. Though I will say you two are mighty cute. If you're ever lookin' for some company, give me a call." She winked at the boys and walked over to Courtney.

"Why did you flirt back?" Courtney asked, obviously confused.

"I don't mind. Don't mean no harm, just bein' a lady, ya know." Savannah smiled proudly, but it fell when Courtney shook her head.

"A respectable lady doesn't accept _that_ kind of attention." Courtney frowned.

"Don't worry, _Freckles_, you're kinda cute too." Tanner smirked as Courtney's face flushed.

"Shut up!" Tanner laughed at her failed comeback making her roll her eyes.

"Check out our next contestant, how ya doin' Spence." The tall and thin teen just stood there ignoring Chris. His short hair was dark brown along with his dark brown eyes , which carried a hint of hazel. The pale boy wore black skinnies, chucks, and beanie. His hoodie was green with the inside being black. On his face was a pair of 'nerdy' glasses.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I mean SPENCE-RRRR."

Spencer looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah. Don't make that mistake again." Before Chris could reply, Spencer found his way into the water. In his place stands a tan contestant with shaggy jet black hair, his bangs over his right eye, and piercing amber eyes. He's wearing a black 'Vampires Suck' t-shirt with white print and red blood dripping off the letters. He also wears black slack jeans, which hung loosely on his waist. A gold chain dangled from his pants, similar to the one around his neck. His outfit was complete with a pair of black and red converses.

"Whoa, watch out dude."

"I watch out?" Spencer glared, attempting to get out of the water but back on to the deck. Sadly he couldn't grasp on because the water made it slippery.

"Yeah, I think you should apologize." Kyle glared back, feeling he deserved to hear an apology.

"No."

"You've got some manners, don't cha?"

"Oh my land! Are you alright?" A young man ran up, dropping his own bag on the deck next to Chris. His hair was honey blonde and is peach skin was clear as day, like a child before puberty smacks them in the face. His hair was parted and his long bangs hung in his yellow-green eyes. He was of average height and appeared fit and a bit muscular. He wore a blue cap with a dark blue lid that said 'OLIVER' in yellow, a white tank under a pale blue dress t-shirt which was tucked into dark blue jeans, accompanied by a brown belt and shoes.

"I'm f-fine. This _dude_ decided to shove me in."

"I didn't shove you in, you were in my way."

"Oh so there's a difference?" Oliver looked between the two nervously.

"You really want to start somethin'?" Kyle went to remove his bag only to be stopped by a lack clad hand. Kyle turned to see an Asian male clad in black ninja robes, black pants, shoes, gloves, and mask covering all of his face but his hair and eyes. His hair was a bit long and the jet black strands were spiked. His brown eyes were surrounded by darkness, as if rest was nonexistent to the mysterious warriors.

"What the hell?" Kyle glared, though didn't know what to make out of seeing an actual _ninja_.

"Whoa…" Everyone's attention turned to the teen that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Oliver was quick to break the ice, "Come one, fellas, fighting each other won't do any good here for any of us."

The black clad teen nodded, agreeing with Oliver.

"Fine." Kyle growled. The ninja let go of his hand cautiously and stepped aside letting him pass. Chris, who was enjoying the whole scenario just gave a role call as the men passed.

"Kyle, everyone. I'm looking forward to this season. And the ratings. Hanzo Hattori. How'd you get here man?"

"The same way everyone else did." Hanzo crossed his arms, walking past Chris and settling in the spot next to Kyle. He would need to keep an eye on him until both opposing teens cooled down.

"But there are only two boats." Courtney stated, raising an eyebrow, confused along with most of the cast. Hanzo merely nodded, and ended the conversation in silence.

"He's so cool!" Kimiko whispered to Shae.

"I know right! A real ninja!" Shae grinned back, "Do you think we'll get to see a fight between Kyle and Hanzo?"

"If not, maybe I'll have to test him out myself." Kimiko smiled sweetly, hugging Ruko. Shae gave her a confused look, neither noticing a swift flicker of brown eyes observing them.

"Am I gonna stay in here all day?" The campers realized no one had helped Spencer out of the water, prompting Oliver to lean over the side and reach for him. Oliver was quick to follow in Spencer's footsteps, being knocked over into the water next to him. He quickly came up for air.

"Ugh, watch where you're standing scrawny." Everyone looked to see a new female contestant with long, straight, dark brown hair, whose ends were died red. She flipped her bangs flawlessly, which landed at the side of her head. Her tall and thin frame adorned a white v-neck top, faded grey short-shorts, and short black high heeled boots. Around her neck was a silver necklace that had an 'H' dangling from it. Her onyx eyes glared into the apologetic Oliver.

"Sorry ma'am. I wasn't aware you arrived." Oliver explained, looking down at the water.

"Don't mention it."

"Sup, Harley, how was your trip?" Chris questioned, noting the way she quickly covered her cruel act. This was definitely going to be better that Jersey Shore. Who needed Snooki when you had a Harley Hews.

"You cannot be serious? This is where we're staying?" Harley frowned, glaring harshly at Chris.

"Yep, Welcome to Wawanakwa."

"Disgusting."

Finally, Oliver and Spencer managed to crawl their way out of the water. Both were drenched and breathing hard. Oliver ran a hand through his golden locks, and froze.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" He peaked over the side of the deck.

"What now?" Chris groaned.

"My lucky hat! It's gone!" Oliver cried.

"There's no such thing as luck bro." Kyle rolled his eyes, earning an agreeable nod from some.

"You don't understand, I've never gone anywhere without it since I was four years old!" Olive stuck his hand in the water and pulled it out. "Oh no…"

"Is there anything we can do to find it?" Shae questioned, looking hopeful.

"Hello, schedule!" Chris grinned, pointing at his watch.

"Sorry bro." Tony added, letting out a sigh. Oliver gave a defeated look. All the campers began to feel awkward until a sudden poof of violet smoke appeared at the end of the dock.

"What is that?" Larissa raised an eyebrow, a startled look on her face. As the violet smoke cleared, it revealed a curvaceous girl with caramel tan skin and piercing pale blue eyes, which were neatly outlined in eyeliner. She had a smirk on her face and wore dark red lipstick. On her left side of her mouth above the corner of her lip was a small beauty mark. Her hair was black, layered, edgy, and reached down past her small waist, which contrasted with her large chest and hips. She wore a white fedora with a black strip, a loose off-the-shoulder top that said 'Bewitching' across the chest in black letters tucked into pale blue jeans that buttoned at her bellybutton. On her feet were black high heeled booties. Around her neck was a golden charm necklace with a large red ruby. From her ears dangled silver crescent moons.

"Campers, meet our last contestant, Elvira Le Fey." Chris grinned then looked at the camera, "Not too shabby." The male campers agreed.

"Alvira, not Elvira." Alvira corrected, a small Hispanic accent coming through in the mix.

"How'd you do that?!" Oliver asked excitedly.

"I come from a family of witches on my mother's side. Technically I'm still in training." Alvira shrugged, smiling.

"Whatever! Now we can finally get to the real fun!" Chris grinned, rubbing his hands, "Now, just so we can have something to put on our site, everyone gather 'round for a picture."

"But we're soaked." Spencer reminded him as everyone made there way over.

"Don't care. Pose!"

Spencer sighed and followed suit with the rest of the campers, standing in between Larissa and Violet.

"Now everyone say, WA-WA-NAKWA!" Chris grinned, looking through his camera.

"WAWANAKWA!"

….

"Ohp! Forgot to take the lens cap off." He chuckled. "'Kay, one, two….oh wait, cards full."

"Take the damn picture already!" Harley yelled over the group.

"Yeah, man, I won't look this good forever!" Tanner shouted.

"Alright, alright! Say, Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwww—AAHHHH!" As the dock began to crumble Hanzo jumped onto the stable section left as the rest fell into the water. He looked over at Chris and crossed his arms.

"Whaaat? I didn't know it was gonna break." Hanzo continued to stare.

"It does make for an awesome show though." He chuckled, but Hanzo just shook his head and began going towards the edge to help fish people out.

"Alright, campers! Get dried off and meet me at the Campfire Pit in ten!

**)O(**

After drying off and finding the campers gathered around the Campfire Pit. Chris stood in front of them holding two rolled up banners and a piece of paper.

"Welcome to the Camp Wawanakwa, you're home for the next several weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates (Will smiles and hugs Harley and Violet by the shoulders, causing both girls to frown), your competition (Spencer and Kyle glare at each other while Oliver sits between them nervously), and maybe even your friend (Courtney and Tanner glare at each other). Ya dig?" Hanzo and Alvira exchange glances, acknowledging each other. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off will win ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!"

"So, what will the sleeping arrangements be? 'Cause I'd like a bunk under her." He pointed his thumb at Savannah sitting next to him. She giggled and wave.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Harley asked, pulling herself out of Will's grip.

"Nooo. Girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other." Chris explained, "Here's the deal, we're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name, go stand to my left: Shae, Tony (the two high five), Savannah, Kyle, Violet, Harley, Will (Harley and Vi groan), and Larissa." He tosses Violet the yellow banner. She opens it, revealing a yellow banner with a yellow bird in flight at the center of a white circle. "From now on, you'll be known as The Crazy Canaries."

"Great. We're birds." Violet frowned.

" The rest of you over there: Tanner (shrugs), Spencer, _Al_vira (rolls eyes at Chris), Oliver, Kimiko—"

"Ahem." Kimiko glares.

"And Ruko. Courtney, Mark, and Hanzo." He tosses the banner to Mark who catches it with ease. He unravels it revealing a turquoise banner with a turquoise wolf head howling at the center of a white circle. "You guys will officially be known as The Wicked Wolves!"

"Sweet! Most epic animal ever! Well, accept for Komodo dragons." Kimiko cheered. Ruko growled in agreement.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." The camera switches to show Chris sitting in the confessional. "You will also be able to share you're innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking." He winks at the confessional cam. "Or, just get something off your chest."

*******CONFESSIONAL********

**Shae: This is so cool! Hi everyone! Can you believe we made it here? I wonder what are challenge is going to be!**

**Tanner: Eh, it's not too bad…there's chicks. (he grins)**

**Oliver: I can't believe I lost my lucky hat! Now I'll never get it back.**

**Hanzo: . . . **

"Alright any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins." They head over to the cabins and Chris turns to them. Canaries, you're in the east cabin, and Wolves, the west. The campers headed into their cabins to put up their stuff.

"You've got to be kidding. _Bunk_ beds? Isn't this a little…summer camp." Harley asked, standing in the doorway. Larissa barged passed her, "That's the idea, genius." Harley rolls her eyes and glares walking to a bottom bunk.

"Hey, Chris honey, where do we plug in our appliances. There's no outlets?" Savannah asked poking her head out. Larissa walked out as Chris answered.

"There are some across the communal bathrooms across the way."

"Communal bathrooms?"

"It means we all bathe in the same place, idiot." Larissa answered, leaning against the cabin. Savannah glared at her, "Well, are you just a cup full a puddin'."

"So is there a chaperone here?" Kyle asked walking out of the boys' side.

"You're all around 16-18. As old as a Counselor in Training at any other summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge. Starting now!" Chris leaves, resulting in Kyle and Tony grinning at each other.

"Awesome." A scream interrupts the conversation, causing everyone to rush into the Wolves cabin for girls. Courtney and Kimiko are on their bed.

"RAT!" Harley screamed. They tried to catch it and kill it, but it managed to avoid them. But not Ruko. In one gulp, the problem was gone.

"EEEEEW!" The campers all became slightly pale and grossed out.

"Good job, Ruko!"Kimiko hugged the reptile as Courtney climbed out of the bed.

"Well, looks like you have a reason to stay in here with us." Courtney petted his head, still a bit freaked out, but glad they had a way to rid themselves of rats.

After unpacking, the students headed to the main lodge, which was some sort of mess hall. They lined up as Chef Hatchet began to speak.

"I serve it three times a day, AND YOU WILL EAT IT, THREE TIMES A DAY! Grab your tray, get 'cho food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

The teens begin grabbing treys. One by one, each receives a sloppy, white, pasty substance that resembles a cross between oatmeal and cement.

"Ugh, that's totally disgusting!" Harley tossed her slop in the trash, "I'd rather starve."

"Come on, little lady! You'll need the protein! Just stuff and swallow!" Will urged, picking up a tray and receiving his meal.

"NEXT!" Chef yelled.

The Canaries began to gather at their table with the rest of their teammates as the Wolves did the same.

"It doesn't look safe to eat…" Shae poke at her's with a fork.

"That's because it isn't." Violet remarked, pushing away her plate.

"Just shut up and eat it. If not, through it away and keep your mouth shut." Larissa snipped, earning a hurt look from Shae.

*******CONFESSIONAL*******

**Shae: I guess it's okay not to be on the same team as Tanner. We've always been together. But so far Tony, Will, and Savannah seem nice. I'm not too sure about Kyle, Harley, and Larissa … (bites her lip) I'm sure their all just tired…**

Meanwhile, Savannah and Tony were grabbing their plates.

"Uh, Chef, is this sanitary? I don't know if I should eat this? It doesn't look to healthy…" Savannah asked, looking at her plate. Chef just stared at her before grabbing a fly in his bare hands and crushing it.

"Uh… thanks for the meal…" Savannah quickly walked away.

"Yeah, I hate to be the picky one, but I think mine just blinked at me." Tony state, eyeing his foods eye. Chef gave an irritated face, pulled out a mallet, and smashed the food, splattering it on himself and Tony.

"…Thanks." Following Savannah, he quickly runs for the Canary table.

(AT THE WOLVES TABLE)

"This isn't even food. Is it?" Kimiko asks. "Even Ruko doesn't want it."

"Smart lizard." Tanner added, his food not wanting to let go of his spoon.

"It's not too bad." Oliver smiled and everybody stared. "Okay it's terrible."

"Aw, don't let Sgt. Grump and his bad cooking get all up in your Kool-aid mix, Oli." Alvira smiled at him and he sat up a little more.

"Uh, guys, I think mines alive." Courtney motioned to her food.

"What is it angry?" Alvira joked. Courtney poked it with her fork and it roared at the girls, causing them to grasp onto each other and scream.

"THERE IS EVIL IN THIS FOOD!" Alvira screamed.

"Well, he seems not to mind." Mark signaled over to Hanzo, who sat next to Spencer, chewing away.

"Dude, how're you eating that?" Spencer almost gagged and jumped, believing his food also moved.

Tanner leaned over and whispered to Kimiko, "How's he even eating? His mask is still on?"

******CONFESSIONAL******

**Hanzo: (stares at camera and shrugs)**

Chris finally comes to their rescue entering the room, "Welcome to the Main Lodge."

"Dude, can we order some takeout or something." Tony questioned.

"Dodge." Hanzo stated. A knife whizzed by him and flew into the wall next to Chris.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man! We're cool! It's cool! Right guys?" They all nodded, Oliver peaking out from under the table while Harley stared, mouth hanging open in shock.

"First challenge, begins, in ONE hour." With that, he makes his exit.

"What do you think he'll make us do?" Kimiko looked to Spencer on her right.

"It's our first challenge, I'm sure it'll be easy."

_**THE SCENE SHOWS ALL CAMPERS AND CHRIS ONTO OF THE CLIFF IN THEIR SWIMSUITS LOOKING DOWN.**_

Spencer: Oh - *_BEEP*_

_-to be continued-_

**Alright guys, theirs the first chapter! I wanted it to be on point with the original series, so I hope it's close. I apologize, I tried to keep everyone in character and give all of them equal screen time without ruining their personalities. **

**R&R PLEASE! **

**P.S. All star x has deleted their account on FF so they're I guess officially gone. But they'll try to check up on the story if they can!  
**

**Peace out, let me know what you think! – TheObsidianHero**

**ELIMINATED: 0**

**Crazy Canaries: Shae, Tony, Larissa, Will, Violet, Harley, Kyle, and Savannah **

**Wicked Wolves: Tanner, Spencer, Alvira, Kimiko, Oliver, Mark, Courtney, and Hanzo**


	3. OC ART!

**Hey everyone, TheObsidianHero here. **

**_Kirei Tsuki_, the owner of the character **_Alvira Le Fey_**, has been nice enough to draw out the busts of each OC. (A bust is a pic chest and up.) She let me know that she has finished all of the female characters and will post the boys tomorrow! **

**Hope you like them, they look awesome! Great job Tsuki!**

**-TheObsidianHero **_(i cant post a link so scroll for instructions)_

search KireiTsuki on deviantART (with no spaces in her name) and look in her gallery – folder is called Cartoon Network!

**(R&R guys! I'm sure she'd love to hear what you guys think!)**


	4. Not-So-Happy Campers part 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Welcome to part two! I'm trying to update as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for all the positive comments! ALSO, I hope all of you will check out KireiTsuki's artwork for the fic: Today she was able to post Tanner, Hanzo, Mark, Kyle, Oliver, Spencer, Tony, and Will. The girls were posted yesterday (Shae, Larissa, Savannah, Violet, Harley, Courtney, Alvira, and Kimiko.)**

**Well, here's the rest! Enjoy! Also, let me know how you guys feel about having chapters showing in between challenges.**

_"Last time, on Total Drama Island, sixteen campers signed up to spend several weeks here in this crummy old summer camp. Then, have to face the judgment of their fellow campers."Chris began, opening the show._

_**Spencer: It's our first challenge, I'm sure it'll be easy.**_

_**(SCENE SHOWS CAMPERS ON TOP OF A HUGE CLIFF IN THEIR SWIMSUITS LOOKING OVER THE SIDE)**_

_**Spencer: Oh-*BEEP*!**_

"I did not, sign up for this." Larissa stated, wearing red bikini.

_**(OPENING SEQUENCE)**_

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine__  
You guys are on my mind__**(shows Ruko swimming chasing fish) **__  
You asked me what I wanted to be__**(shows Will flexing on the dock trying to impress a bored Violet) **__  
And now I think the answer is plain to see__**(scene switches to show Courtney and Alvira talking, and they duck as Tanner skateboards over them) **___

I wanna be... Famous!_**(The girls chase him, Alvira using her powers)**___

I wanna live close to the sun_**(shows Larissa and Harley fighting in a canoe and they see it going over a waterfall) **__  
Well pack your bags cause I've already won __**(shows Hanzo practicing martial arts as they fall)**__  
Everything I'm through, nothing in my way__ (__**Kimiko tries to attack him and they begin sparring) **__  
I'll get there one day__**(shows Oliver and Mark running out of the woods screaming with a bear chasing her) **__  
Cause I wanna be... Famous!__**(scene shows Kyle and Spencer glaring, but they're tied up and looks terrified as Chef sets down plates of his food which roars)**___

(Short instrumental)

__

Na, na, na, _**(scene shows Savannah tanning, and lifting her sunglasses, and winking at the screen)**__  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__**(Ruko comes up for air and ears a bird, burping up smoke)**___

I wanna be,_**(shows Oliver, Mark, Courtney, Tanner, and chasing Alvira, who's chasing the bear out of camp)**__  
I wanna be, __**(she shoots and fire is created, which develops into a scene with the campers at a bond fire)**__  
I wanna be famous!___

I wanna be,_**(shows Tony and Shae singing the theme with everyone while Shae plays her guitar) **__  
I wanna be,__  
I wanna be FAMOUS!__**(they finish singing and smile at each other, but Ruko pops up between them, freaking them out)**___

(Whistling) – _**(shows all the campers sitting around the campfire whistling and shows title)**_

_**(END OF THEME)**_

"Okay! Today's challenge is threeful. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff, into the lake."

"Peace of cake." Shae (dressed in a black bikini) smiled at Tony (wearing a pair of black trunks) who nodded in agreement.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stalked with psychotic **(chuckles)** man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone, which we're pretty sure is shark-free." Chris explains, enjoying the look of horror on the campers' faces.

"Wait. What do you mean 'pretty sure'?" Alvira asked, raising an eyebrow, clad in a black one-piece that tied at her neck.

"For each member of your team that actually jumps and ya know, survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate is the supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge: for building a hot tub. The team with the best built tub wins a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers, will be sending someone home. Let's see, Wicked Wolves, you're up first." Chris grinned, leaning forward.

"Uhh…" Kimiko looked over the cliff, dressed in her purple and jade plaid bikini, "Sorry Ruko, you'll have to sit this one out, here Chris." She handed him the reptile, much to his chargin.

"AW MAN! Grooooss!" he whined and Ruko licked him.

"So whose gonna go first?" Kimiko asked walking up to the group.

(CRICKET CHIRPS ARE HEARD AS BOTH TEAMS ARE SHOWN)

"It's not so bad." Alvira shrugged, looking down.

"Not so bad, what are you, nuts?" Tanner looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. He was wearing a pair of charcoal black swim trunks.

"Possibly. I come from a family of acrobats." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I thought you came from a family of witches." Oliver asked, confused. He was wearing a pair of dark blue trunks with single white stripes on each leg.

"On my mother's side. On my papi's side, they're a mix of acrobats and chefs." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Tanner asked, crossing his arms and giving her an annoyed glance.

"You better believe it." She grinned mischievously.

"Guys, we need to decide who's gonna jump." Courtney interrupted, dressed in a grey and white two piece swimsuit.

"Don't look at me." Spencer crossed his arms. He was dressed in Batman swim trunks.

"Come on everyone, don't sweat it, I'm sure they made the interns test it out before they told us to do it." Will encouraged, clad in only a navy blue speedo, his muscles flexing and rippling with every one of his movements.

*FLASHBACK*

(SHOWS CHRIS STANDING NEXT TO CHEF ON THE CLIFF. CHEF IS WEARING PURPLE AND BLUE TRUNKS, HIS CHEF HAT, AND AN ORANGE FLOATY-DONUT)

_CHRIS: We need to test the stunts first. You know that._

_CHEF: Do I look like an intern?_

_CHRIS: No, but all the ones we had are in the hospital. Come on, just jump it you big chicken! *starts clucking at chef*_

_CHEF: *puts on goggles* I don't get paid enough for this.*he jumps off screaming; he lands in the shark-infested zone* Hey! Hey! I made it man! Ah! Somethin' just touched my foot! This ain't right man! Somethin' ain't right down here! *gets dragged under water*He comes back up screaming and swimming for his life as a shark chases after him*_

_CHRIS: Well, guess that's safe enough. *checks off task on a clipboard and walks off*_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"So, who's going?" Mark asked, looking around, his arms crossed over his white tank, followed by red swim trunks. Still no one answered.

"Well, I think Hanzo should go FIRST!" Kimiko goes to push in Hanzo, who's dressed in blue ninja robes, but he swerves and spins her around, causing her to stumble and fall off the cliffside.

"KIMIKO!" The Wicked Wolves screamed as the Crazy Canaries looked down in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hanzo! Do something!" Alvira screamed. Hanzo jumped off the cliff and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared under Kimiko, catching her in the process. As he lands, water whips around them before settling. Kimiko opened her previously shut eyes and immediately blushes under Hanzo's stern gaze, her jade eyes widening.

"No more games, Kimiko."

She merely nods at him, too overwhelmed by his heroics to contemplate the fact that he disapproved of her actions. Tanner was quick to snap her out of her enchantment, "Yeah, not that this isn't cute and all, but it would've been really awesome if, ya know, YOU LANDED IN THE SAFE-ZONEE!"

"SHAAARKS!" Savannah, wearing a light pink tieable bikini, yelled, pointing at the two Japanese teens. The two teens turned to see two sharks coming towards them on their way to the beach.

"Oh crud! Swim guys! GO!" Mark yelled over the side.

"Hold on." Hanzo said softly as Kimiko nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. With a swift leap, he landed on the first shark, forcing it into the water. He then leaped to the next, doing the same before jumping once again and landing on the beach.

"WHOA!" Shae grinned peaking over the edge. The sharks shared a shocked look.

"Well that was cool. Who's going next?" Chris smirked evilly at the relieved but nervous teens.

"I don't know if I can do that without my lucky hat." Oliver glanced over the edge once again, fidgeting a bit.

"Dude, there's no such thing as luck." Tanner rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Come on, Oli, you can do it." Alvira encouraged, giving him a genuine smile.

"She's right. It's simple mathematics. If you gain a running start, say, from where the other team is standing, at a steady pace, don't force the sprint, and jump 3 inches from the edge and guide your body into the diving formation, which increases your speed, you should hit the safety zone dead center without any injuries. I just hope you don't like holding your nose." Spencer added , demonstrating so with rapid and unreadable hand motions.

"What?" Mark raised his eyebrow.

"It's pretty simple. Watch." Spencer walked over to the other team and turned, taking a deep breath.

"Good luck, nerd." Kyle grinned, crossing his arms over his bare tan chest, wearing red trunks with the word "SWAG" printed across in black letters on his left thigh. Spencer glared and began his sprint. Following his own instruction, he thin and long from flew off the edge and headed straight for the safety zone. He landed in the water gracefully and perfectly centered.

"Whoa, no way." Violet looked impressed, actually showing another emotion that disdain for being at the camp with all of the other teens.

"I am NOT doing that." Courtney frowned, looking agitated. She crossed her arms in rebellion.

"Oh yeah you are. I'm not losing out on a chance to party because you were to chicken to jump." Tanner crossed his arms, staring her down.

"Well that's too bad. I have a condition." She tilted her head upward in defiance.

"Oh yeah? What kind?" Tanner smirked, awaiting his answer.

"One that prevents me from jumping off thousand foot cliffs and falling to my death." She glared.

"Okay, Freckles, let's go." Tanner sighed, uncrossing his arms.

"Wait? What?" And with that, Tanner picked up Courtney caveman style and walked over to the edge.

"No! TANNER! I swear, if you do what I think you're gonna do I will sue you! PUT ME DOWN!" Courtney protested, whapping her hand against Tanner's bare back.

"Just quit your nagging and scream."

"This is just too good." Alvira chuckled.

"Be careful you guys." Oliver added.

"Guys! Don't let him do-" Tanner jumped off the cliff with her before she could protest. They fell down screaming, one out of fear, the other thrilled. They hit the water with twin splashes before coming up for air.

"I. HATE. YOU." Courtney glared as Chef helped pull them out of the safety zone.

"I threw you in the safe zone, didn't I?" Tanner replied with a cocky smile, crawling onto the boat.

Sensing it was alright to go, Alvira spoke up, "Let's go, guys!" She jumped off the cliff with a flip before doing rotating cannonballs and landing in the safety zone with a splash.

"Good luck, brother." Oliver patted Mark on the shoulder and jumped with his eyes closed. He landed in the safe zone and Alvira helped him onto the boat.

"COME ON MARK!" Alvira grinned, cheering on their last teammate.

"Alright! Here I go!" Mark tried to follow Spencer's example, but mid-dive he freaked out at seeing the ocean, and began flailing his arms frantically while screaming. He ended up belly-flopping and hitting the water with powerful force before sinking into the water.

CHRIS AND THE CCs: (cringing) Ooo…

SHARKS: (cringe)

"Haha! Don't you just love awkward people? They make television so worth it." Chris grinned. Chef pulled a limp Mark onto the boat and threw him onto shore.

"Canaries, so far all the Wolves' have jumped. You need seven safe dives in order to win the cart to pull your crates on. Who's up first?" Chris asked.

"I don't know if I can do this… Can someone go with me?"Savannah asked nervously looking over.

"Haha, no!" Chris smirked. The scene goes to show Savannah falling down the cliff, arms and legs flailing as she screamed and tried to catch her balance. She's followed by Kyle who dives. Next is Tony, who yells while flying down cannonball style. Following behind him is Shae, who is screaming and trying not to look down. She's followed by a silent Violet, dressed in two-piece purple swim suit with crossbows on her left side, arms crossed and staring at the camera bored.

Harley peaked over the edge of the cliff wearing her strapless black bikini. So far, every one of her teammates had made it into the safe-zone.

"I think I'll pass on this one." She crossed her arms and stood her ground, glaring at Chris.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked in a teasing tone, obviously hoping for a yes.

"Yeah. So far all of my teammates have made it. I'm not about to risk my life for these losers." She answered tilting her head towards Larissa and Will.

"Aw, come on little lady! It's not too high and I'm sure the waters' nice. You're pretty thin too! I'm sure you'll land fast and easy." Will encouraged, doing squats.

"Can it, Steroid. I'm not going." Harley glared at him and Chris, wishing they would fall off the cliff and into shark infested waters, "Besides, the other team is pathetic and we just need these two to jump for the win."

"What's the matter, princess? Afraid your cheap hair dye will come out in the water?" Larissa smirked, crossing her arms and glaring at Harley.

"Oh-ho-ho, SNAP!" Chris chuckled, thrilled at the sudden drama arising between the snippiest of the Canaries.

"You really wanna start something, trash?" Harley challenged, facing her opponent.

"I'd love to," Larissa pushed Harley into Will, who caught her, "but unlike you, I'm not too chicken to jump." With that, Larissa jumped off and landed in the safe-zone. "See you on the beach, chicken." She waved up at Harley as she climbed onto Chef's boat and headed to shore.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Harley screamed. She looked up startled as Chris placed a chicken hat on her head.

"Now you are. Take the stairs, Chicken." Chris grinned as Harley scowled and stomped down the stairs to the beach.

"It's all up to you, Big Guy. You make this, and you give the Crazy Canaries a lead in the challenge." Chris smiled, arms behind his back.

"I got this, little man. Will always has it in the bag."

***CONFESSIONAL***

**-Tanner: I'm lookin' at this guy, and I'm thinkin' "There's no way he's gonna make it."**

**-Harley: That idiot better make it! I am not going home!**

"Come on down, Sugar! You can do it!" Savannah yelled.

"You're really optimistic aren't you?" Kyle smirked.

"You wanna find out?" She winked and his smirk grew.

"Come on, Big Guy!" Kyle yelled, earning a smile from Savannah.

"HERE I GO! (starts flexing and posing) GET READY TO FEEL THE TRUE POWER OF WILL FERRONIER WATER! WILL FERRONIER! WILL FERRONIER!" With that he jumps yelling 'YEAHHH!' and hits the water. The water rises up into a huge wave and moves towards the beach.

"Oh my land…" Oliver mutters.

ALL CONTESTANTS: "AHHHHHH!"

All the contestants on the beach run, while Hanzo stands where he's at and faces the huge wave full force. As the wave recedes, Hanzo, who remained unfazed and in his same place, looks at the scattered contestants across the beach; some on Chef's boat, in trees on rocks, or in the sand. A shark is hanging on to the top of a tree. Will pops out at the safety zone and throws his fists into the air. His team begins to cheer as the Wicked Wolves collect themselves.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Courtney: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**-Tanner: No. Way.**

**-Kimiko: I never knew how beautiful brown eyes could be. (sighs)**

****END****

Will swam over to shore. "Nice hat." Will grinned, patting Harley on the back.

"Yeah. Thanks." Harley growled, crossing her arms. They're attention went back to Chris on top of the cliff yelling through a bullhorn.

"THE WINNERS! ARE! THE CRAAAZY CANARIIIIES!" The double C's began to cheer. "Alright, campers, make a quick change and get crackin' on the next part of the challenge. Canaries, you're cart will be here when you return. Wicked Waves, good luck." With that, he walked off and the campers rushed back to change.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Shae: Way to go, Will!**

**-Larissa: Harley's lucky. If we had lost, I would've guaranteed her a ticket for a ride on the Boat of Losers.**

**-Will: Like a BOSS.**

****END****

As the teams made it back, the Canaries loaded their cart and began to sing camp songs while pulling their carts. Meanwhile, the Wicked Waves began to struggle to move their crates. Tanner tried kicking his in a certain direction white Mark and Spencer worked to roll their crate.

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter!" Courtney paused, checking out her hand.

"Just move it, sister." Tanner growled, kicking his box passed her.

"Hey! I'm the only one with C.I.T. training here. You guys need me." She stated, defending herself. Hanzo and Alvira shared unimpressed looks.

_**CC POV**_

The Canaries are pushing their carts when they're interrupted by Tony.

"Man, I gotta take a wiz." He walked off into the forest.

"Same. Think you pencil sticks can handle carrying a little more wait? Good." With that, Larissa also walked into the woods to use the restroom.

"Okay, at least Tony had some manners." Savannah picked up Larissa's cart and began to pull as Shae took Tony's.

"Yeah, Larissa's kinda mean. I mean, I'm sure she's an okay, girl, but…" Shae began.

"Oh, Shae, sweetie, Larissa was pretty harsh on you back at the main lodge. It's not fair to you to take her hate. You did nothing wrong." Harley smirked, helping Shae and leaving her cart to Will, who shrugged and pulled the two carts with ease.

"I guess you're right…" Shae smiled shyly at Harley.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Shae: That was really cool of Larissa to comfort me like that. I guess I was wrong about her. We might be friends after all! (smiles)**

**-Harley: Too easy.**

****END****

_**WW POV**_

The Wicked Wolves are on the move when a bug flies up and Courtney smacks at it, hitting her eye in the process.

"Ow! I think something just bit me!"

_**CC POV**_

"Hey, look! We're almost back to camp!" Shae exclaimed, pointing to the nearby cabins.

"That was pretty easy." Tony answered, walking back to the group, followed by Larissa.

"Let's get back to pushing people! We're almost there! We can do it!" Will grinned, hoofing it towards camp. As they begin to push, Larissa makes a face and rubs at her pants' butt pocket.

"What the hell?" Larissa looks down the back of her pants. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong with you, prissy?" Kyle looked back over his cart.

"I think I sat in poison ivy!" Larissa growled, scratching at herself.

"Oh, really? That's too bad!" Harley smirked.

"UGH! Shut up, Princess! I'm gonna go cool off, you dolts get the challenge done!" With that, she ran off towards the washrooms.

"She's so going first if we lose!" Violet shook her head as Kyle and Savannah nodded.

"Well at least we're here." Shae let go of her side of the cart and they put the crates on the ground.

"Good job Canaries. First ones back. Just so ya know, during this part of the challenge, you can't use your hands to open the crates. _I_ came up with that one!" Chris chuckled, "Aren't you missing someone by the way?"

"Larissa got poison ivy on her butt." Harley grinned, leaning on her cart.

"Aw, no way! Awesome! (points at camera) Please tell me you got that!" The camera man nods and Chris fist pumps, "Yes. Anyways, get started campers!"

Savannah tried pulling on the rope with her teeth but quickly let go, "OW! I think I got a rope burn on my tongue."

"That's too bad." Chris smirked.

_**WW POV**_

The Wicked Wolves are still far back and trying to catch up.

"Ugh! I can't do this anymore!" Alvira let go of her crate that she and Kimiko were carrying.

"Well what are we suppose to do, it's not like we're telekinetics or superheroes ya know." Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, but I got an idea." Spencer walked up to the group, "Hanzo, you can teleport. Take a few to camp if you can." Hanzo nodded, grabbed onto the girls' crate and disappeared.

"Alvira, you're part witch. Know anyway to get these crates up in the air?" He questioned.

"Of course! Stand back!" The Wicked Wolves backed up slowly as Hanzo reappeared, grabbed another crate, and disappeared again.

"Setarc! Esir dna wollof em!" With that, the crates rose and Alvira smirked, "Come one team, let's head to camp!" With that, Hanzo, now back with his team, and the rest of the Wicked Wolves ran back to camp with their crates ahead.

**CONFESSIONAL**

-Kimiko: Thank God for Spencer, Alvira, and _Hanzo._

**END**

_**ALL POV**_

"Oh no! Look! The other team got all their crates here!" Shae stood as her and Harley's crate fell open.

"Well, they still can't use their hands. It's no time to panic." Kyle crossed his arms and smirked.

Alvira smirked, "SETARC, NEPO!" The crates fell open as she snapped.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Harley yelled, pointing an accusing, manicured finger at Alvira.

"Well, no, she technically didn't use her hands." Chris grinned as the Wicked Waves began putting together their hot tub.

"Ugh! Witch!" Harley glared.

"Thank you!" Alvira saluted her and went to help her team as Harley growled.

"Oli, you know how to build things! Right? Any good with a hammer?" Courtney asked.

"JIMINY! You're eye!" Oliver jumped, nearly dropping his hammer. Courtney's eye had turned pink and was bulging.

"You should really see a doctor, Court. I think it's getting worse." Mark answered, holding up some wood for Spencer.

"SHUT IT!" She whispered, "We don't want the other team to know that!"

"I think it's pretty obvious, Cyclops." Tanner chuckled, holding up wood for Hanzo as he hammered it into place. Tanner got hit in the face with a plank, causing his eye to look identical to Courtney's.

"Okay, fine, I should've seen that one coming…"He rubbed his face.

"Guys! Hurry! The other team is nearly finished." Kimiko shouted, pointing out the other teams' hot tub.

"I don't think that's a hot tub…" Hanzo replied. The Canaries' hot tub looked unstable and was beginning to leak from under the duck tape wrapped around it as they threw water into it in a rush. Shae taped the last of it and they were finished.

"We're not going down that easy!" Alvira growled. Her eyes and hands began to glow a light purple, "Emoceb un but toh! GO!" The pieces of the tub began to connect and stabilize, "HANZO! KIMI! SPENCER!ALL OF YOU! RUN FOR WATER!" The team grabbed buckets and sped off t the beach. They were quick to gather it, and Hanzo transported them back. They threw in the water as soon as Chris walked up. Noticing the shocked looks of the Canaries, he turned to the Wolves.

"What happened while I was gone?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Uhh, Courtney's eye grew!" Alvira spit out, showing him Courtney's eye.

"EEE! You should put some ice on that. Seriously. It's grossing me out! Speaking of which-" He hands Ruko over to Kimiko.

"Hey!" She glares.

"ZIP. It. It's judgy time!" He grinned. "Wicked Wolves, seems like you did a decent job. This hot tub is AWESOME!" The Wolves began to cheer.

"She used her magic though!" Kyle pointed out, glaring at Alvira. Chris look towards the fedora wearing beauty.

"Calm down, criminal." Spencer rolled his eyes, earning a glare from his new nemesis.

"Dah, dah-I didn't do that! Magic! That is like, my _least_ favorite thing to do…" The Wolves started laughing from behind her.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Alvira: (laughs hysterically while holding her fedora in place with one hand and hitting her upper thigh with her fist repeatedly) **

****END****

Chris walked over to the Canaries' tub. He tapped the wall and water squirted him in the face. He wiped his face and stood, only for the hot tub to fall apart. A dead seagull fell out along with the water.

"Well, I think we have a winner here! The Wicked Wolves!" The Wolves began to cheer.

"But what about the first challenge?" Shae asked desperately.

"This, was the main challenge. The other one only decided who got the carts." Chris answered.

"Oh…" Shae pouted.

"WOLVES! You're free from elimination! And! You get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer." The team cheered, Mark and Spencer fist bumping and Hanzo nodding in approval, Kimiko blushing and cuddling Ruko next to him. Courtney and Tanner smiled at each other and Alvira and Oliver high fived.

"Crazy Canaries. What can I say? Sucks to be you right now! I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire ceremony."

"Yay! We all get to stay her another 3 days!" Kimiko cheered as Alvira and Courtney hugged her cheering.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Courtney: I can't believe we won! This is great!**

**-Kimiko: Awesome! Another three days near Hanzo! I mean, um, Ruko? Are you hungry?**

**-Spencer: Please let Kyle go home!**

****END****

** (SCENE SWITCHES TO THE CAMPERS ALL IN THE MAIN LODGE EATING DINNER)**

_**CANARIES POV**_

"So, uh, who's getting' the boot?" Savannah spoke up nervously.

"Probably chicken here. You're the only one who didn't jump." Kyle pointed out, aiming at Harley.

"The Will will take the fall for the pretty lady if need be." He smirked at Violet, who rolled her eyes, a small blush on her porcelain cheeks.

"No way, man. Chris is nuts! If we need to bench press a bus, you're our best bet, and you can give the ninja and that stupid witch a run for the million. Simple strategy man." Kyle pointed his spoon at Will.

"Sup, losers. Please tell me you weaklings didn't lose the challenge." Larissa frowned, entering the Main Lodge. When nobody spoke she glared, "I don't believe it. Can't you idiots do anything right while I'm gone? Do I need to do everything for you? Seriously? And I thought the other team was pathetic!" She stomped out, "Bunch of morons!"

The Canaries shared a couple of looks while some glared at the now vacant entrance.

-(SCENE GOES ON TO THE BOND FIRE CEREMONY AKA CC POV)-

"Crazy Canaries, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life." Chris began.

The camera shows Kyle shaking his fist dramatically the smirking at Savannah, who giggles in return.

"You've all casted your votes and made you're decision." He continues.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Shae: I feel so bad. But bullying is wrong…**

**-Kyle: That Larissa chick has got to go! She ditched us during the challenge for her own ass! Literally. Nobody ditches Kyle Parker! (points at screen angrily)**

**-Savannah: As mean as Larissa was, I think Harley's a snake!**

**-Will: (flexes) Harley! She's smokin', but she called me 'Steroids'! The Will is all natural! (flexes while his pecs move up and down)**

**-Violet: Larissa…**

**-Larissa: By Harley darling. (smirks evilly)**

**-Tony: Isn't this suppose to be private?**

**Harley: DO YOU MIND?! (covers camera with her hand)**

****END****

"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers. That means, you're out of the contest. (dramatic music) And you can't come back. (More dramatic music) EVER. (extremely dramatic music plays.) The first marshmallow goes to…:

"Tony." He grins and runs up, taking it.

"Will." (Will: WOO-HOO!)

"Savannah, Shaelyn." The girls high five and grab a marshmallow.

"Violet." Violet nods and retrieves her own gooey treat.

"Kyle." He smirks and takes his marshmallow.

"Ladies. This, is the final marshmallow of the evening." Larissa and Harley glare at each other hardcore. Dramatic music begins to play as Chris stares the girls down. Larissa raises a worried eyebrow and Harley glares hard at her team. Both girls jump as Chris points into the air, getting into the dramatic atmosphere. He points back and forth between them, making them gasp and share desperate looks. He taps his chin, smiling childishly at their fear.

"Harley." Harley grins evilly at Larissa and runs up to take her marshmallow.

"WHAT?! WHY HER?" Larissa stood angrily, growling at her team.

"You ditched your team, bra. Not cool. The Dock of Shame is that-a-way." Larissa glared, kicked Chris in the shin, and glared at Harley, "This isn't over _princess_!"

"Ow." He rubs his shin then stands, addressing the remaining contestants, "Crazy Canaries, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe, (gets evil grin on his face) for tonight.

_**WW POV**_

_**-**_**Oliver: Well, we did pretty well for our first challenge! Even without my lucky hat…**

**-Tanner: Might as well try to win this now that I'm here…**

****END****

"To the Wicked Wolves!" Oliver, standing in the middle of the hot tub, lifted his drink. His teammates cheered. He sat in the hot tub with Tanner and Spencer. Hanzo sits near by meditating. Ruko is sitting on top of Hanzo's head, snoozing. Courtney walks up, her eye back to normal. She's carrying an ice pack and hands it to Tanner, whose eye is still swelling.

"Freckles? Playing nice?" Tanner smirked, taking it and pressing it against his eye.

"Don't get use to it." She grinned, leaning over the side, splashing him.

"We did pretty well, even without my lucky hat." Oliver chimed, grinning.

"Dude, you're never getting that back." Mark sighed.

"Never say never, Marky." Alvira smiled mischievously as she sat on the hot tub's edge. She pulled off her fedora and punched through it, turning it into a black witch hat. She pulled out Oliver's luck cap.

"My lucky hat! How did you—" Oliver looked shocked.

"Well, that's certainly interesting." Hanzo commented, leaning over from his spot, catching Ruko in one hand as he fell off Hanzo's hat. Alvira placed the hat on Oliver's head, tapping the lid making it cover his face. He blushed, "Thank you Miss."

"No prob, Oli." She winked.

"You lucky bastard." Tanner chuckled, punching Oliver's shoulder.

Kimiko jumps in front of the hot tub and starts dancing, "GO WOLVES! GO WOLVES!" Mark and Alvira jump in and do it with her, "GO WOLVES! GO WOLVES! GO, GO, GO WOLVES!"

The Canaries walk past, heads down, towards their cabins.

Harley stops and faces the camera, "Hey! Are you getting this? (camera zooms in on her) Let those losers enjoy their fun now! 'Cause I'm going to win this competition, and no one, is going to stop me." She points at the camera dramatically and the screen fades.

**Well, there's the rest of episode one! Hope you guys liked the intro idea I made. Someone used it in their fic so I wanted to try it! Let me know what you guys think! I hope everyone was in character and I'm sorry for the lack of screen time for any characters! Sometimes I forget if I've used anyone…R&R please!**


	5. IMPORTANT QUESTIONS

Hey everyone! I need all of you guys to tell me this!

Who's your characters' crush or possible crush? Why in particular?

What's your characters' main talent? (For Alvira and Hanzo something besides their skills gained from being a witch or a ninja)

Greatest fear? I need one! None is not an option!

I want a challenge where they deal with a family member to win immunity! Which family member would you pick and why would this pose a challenge?

Thanks everyone! I'll try to update soon!

Also, let's wish our friend KireiTsuki a quick recovery. After checking her deviantart some of us found out she had surgery on her wrist 2 days ago! Wish her luck guys!

Also, Thank you northnstar, The Jedi Ninja, SilentScreaming1944, and The Queen of Typewriters for ur reviews! Just read them a few minutes ago! You all are awesome!


	6. Canary in the Wolf Pack!

**So, I wanted to try my hand at doing a chapter in between the challenges! It gives me a chance to develop characters and relationships better than just subtle hints during challenges. So here we are! Enjoy! :) **

The sun began to glisten against the backs of the campers' cabins in the corner of Camp Wawanakwa as the day began. While most campers saw this as their chance to catch up on sleep before a challenge day, a few campers were awake and headed for the lake.

"Alvira, Court, are you ready to go?" Kimiko stood outside the Wolves cabin on the steps with Savannah a step behind her. In their little group was Tony, Shae carrying her guitar, and Violet carrying her notebook. Alvira exited with Courtney trailing behind her. All but Shae and Violet were dressed for a cool swim.

"Ain't nothin' sweeter than a nice, refreshin' dip in the mornin'!" Savannah sighed, stretching her sun kissed arms above her blonde head, "It's too bad Kyle and Will couldn't make it! They're really fun to hang out with, don't cha think, Vi?"

Violet frowned a little, "I guess so. I mean, Kyle's cool, but Will is-" before Violet could finish, Will leaped onto the, throwing his thick, well-sculpted arms over the girls' shoulders.

"Will." Violet stated, scowling at the sudden contact from the workout enthusiast.

"What's up dudes and dudettes? Goin' for a swim?" Will asked as he began jogging next to Violet.

"Nope." Violet headed to sit on the side of the dock. She rolled her eyes as Will dropped a bang of weights next to her. She let out an annoyed sigh.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Violet: (sighs) It's so obvious Will's into me. I'm just not into him like that.**

**-Will: Violet's awesome! She's all mysterious and to herself! That's pretty sweet. (sniffs slightly and grins)**

****END****

Tony sits on the edge of the deck looking out onto the water.

"Hey, mind if I play her?" He looked up at Shae, who was smiling shyly.

"Sure thing, you let me stand next to you yesterday." Tony shrugged, smiling. She sat her guitar behind her and slipped out of her sandals. She dipped her feet into the water before picking up her guitar and positioning her fingers on the chords. She began to strum and tune her guitar before playing a slow, country version of "Teardrops On My Guitar." Tony sighed and laid back on the deck. Shae paused and looked at him confused but giggling slightly.

"What are you doing? You could've slept longer if you wanted." Shae smiled as he peaked open one of his dark blue eyes.

"Naw, I'm not tired or anything. Your music just makes me feel all chilled. That's good stuff, keep going." Tony grinned, crossing his arms behind his head. Shae nodded and went back to playing the soothing tune.

The girls were also on the deck having a discussion of their own.

Kimiko sighed with satisfaction as she and Savannah waded in the lake. Kimiko was floating on her back as Savannah has a staring competition with Ruko. "It feels so good out here...Hey! Maybe we should go see if Hanzo wants to come!" She began to swim back to shore only to have Savannah grab onto her shoulder.

"Hold your horses, Sugarcube, I don't know if that's too great of an idea..." Savanna let go of her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko's innocent gaze caused Savannah's mind to go blank.

"Yeah, he's not too pleased with you after you tried to push him off that cliff a couple days ago." Courtney added sitting on the dock in front of them.

"Oh..." Kimiko pouted and sunk lower into the water.

Alvira sighed while tightening the tie of her one-piece around her neck, "I'll go get him. Maybe he'll come if I explain that you're sorry, 'kay Kimi?"

"Really?!" Kimiko popped out of the water happily, splashing both Savannah and Courtney. Alvira nodded with a smile and stood up after making sure her tie was secure.

"Thanks, 'Vira! You're the best!" Kimiko smiled.

"Hey, what does that make me?" Courtney asked with a slight smirk. Savannah and Kimiko shared a look, "WET!" Courtney gasped as the two girls pulled her by her legs into the water. They began laughing as Alvira headed back to the Wolves' cabin.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Alvira: Oh man...how do I do this? Hanzo hardly even talks! And Kimiko might get depressed if he says no...(sighs deeply)**

****END****

Alvira walked up to the boys' side and knocked on the door. After getting no response, she used her magic to unlock the door. She stepped inside, opening the door and paused. Her pale blue eyes were met with the naked torso and maskless face of Hanzo Hattori. He held his robes in his hand, as if he was preparing to get ready for the day. His hair was dripping wet. He paused in his place by his bunk and his eyes met hers. He looked as if he was about to speak, but before he could, Alvira left, closing the door quietly. She stood outside the door before slowly walking down the cabin and sprinting back to the girls. She failed to notice Harley exciting her cabin, watching her curiously.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Alvira: Holy rabies! HOLY RABIES!**

**-Harley: Hmm, I wonder what's got the witch so spooked...I'm GOING to find out. This is a perfect way to throw her off her game. And it's a bit suspicious that she ran from the guys' cabin. This. Is too good.**

**-Hanzo: ...**

****END****

(BACK ON THE DOCK)

Violet is writing in her notebook quietly as Will continues to lift his weights. He grinned as he watched her write.

"So, you like to write? That's pretty cool." He commented. She frowned and continued writing.

"You know, you're pretty cool, Vi. All mysterious, and stuff. I dig that in a chick." Will went to lean over with his hand out, forgetting he was on the dock. His face twisted in surprise as he fell over into the water with a hard splash, getting water all over Violet. She spread her arms, shocked, looking down at herself, now soaking wet. She glared as will tried to climb back up. She walked back to her cabin, not giving him a second glance.

"Whoa, man, she doesn't look too happy." Tony commented.

Will sighed and pulled himself back on deck, "I don't get it. It's like she's immune to the Will!"

"Maybe she just needs to get to know you first." Shae added, looking back at him.

"Or maybe she's just not that into you." Courtney threw in.

"COURTNEY!" Everyone yelled.

"What? I'm just saying, everyone has a certain type of guy or girl they're into." She leaned crossed her arms as she stood in the water.

"Well, I can see Courtney's point. Vi seems to like the cool type that's willing to consider her opinions and what she likes. Vi is pretty cool-headed herself." Savannah jumped in, "It's not your fault, Big Guy."

"Come on, guys, you're acting like he'll never have a chance with her." Kimiko interrupted, then turned to Will, "Try relating to her, be cool, collected, and find out what she's into. Try to get closer to her."

"You know, it's ironic you're not getting the picture." Courtney crossed her arms, looking at Kimiko.

"Hey, look, Alvira's back!" Kimiko and the girls headed over to shore.

"What did he say?" Kimiko asked excitedly.

"Uhh...Hanzo's busy right now. Ya know, ninja...stuff." She cleared her throat.

"Are you alright, darlin'?" Savannah questioned, raising an eyebrow, "You look redder that a bride on her wedding night."

"Me? I'm fine! I'm just a bit winded, you know, from running a lot." Alvira gave them an awkward and crooked smile, her dimples becoming noticeable.

"Relax, guys, she did just run back from the cabin." Courtney came in between them and grabbed Alvira by the wrist, pulling her into the water, which was slowly beginning to glisten as the sun rose higher into the sky. "Oh, and Ruko's missing..." That caught Kimiko's attention as she and Savannah dived under in search of the mischievous lizard.

"Okay, spill it. What really happened?" Courtney asked pulling her away from the group.

"Okay, okay, but you've got to promise that you won't tell ANYONE. Especially Kimiko." Alvira pleaded.

"Deal."

Alvira let out a deep breath, "I may or may not have possibly gone into the boys' cabin to talk to Hanzo and who may or may not have been fully dressed."

"What! Hanzo's human?" Courtney gave Alvira a questioning look.

"Duh! He's a ninja! Not a monster!" Alvira tossed her hands into the air.

"Okay, okay! I'm just saying, I wasn't expecting that whole walking on water-teleportation stunt he pulled. But anyways, why keep it from Kimiko? I'm sure she'd want to know all about it." Courtney pushed back her wet caramel brown locks.

"Uh, no reason."

"Oh my gosh. You liked what you saw, didn't you?" Courtney grinned at Alvira, making her uncomfortable.

"No!" Courtney just continued to give her a knowing smile.

"Guys! Help us find Ruko!" Kimiko yelled from a distance.

Courtney dive under and began to swim in their direction. Alvira glanced at the cabins as she watched Hanzo exit. He paused and looked in her direction. She rose an eyebrow and he walked towards the woods for his morning meditation before the day came to a full start.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Alvira: I feel so bad. Kimiko really likes him! But my gawd, I see her point. The man is fit! He has washboard abs! WASHBOARD! It was so perfect! The way the water slid down his face and onto his - OH MY GAWD! NO! Bad Alvira! (yells dramatically) I'm so sorry Kimiko!**

**-Courtney: (smirking) She liked it.**

****END****

Alvira was walking out of the confessional only to come face to face with said ninja.

"Hanzo."

"Alvira."

"..."

"I must apologize for this morning." He bowed a bit, making her jump, "I did not realize you were coming for a visit."

Alvira blushed at his words, "What are you trying to imply?"

"You came into our cabin for a reason, am I correct." He looked up at her.

"I came in there to ask you if you wanted to go for a swim for Kimiko. Not to mess with a boy!" She glared at him. He tensed and shook his head slightly.

"I did not mean it in that way. I only meant that you had a reason for showing up without telling us."

"Oh, well don't I feel sheepish. Why are you apologizing?" Alvira raised a curious eyebrow.

"You saw what you did not need to see. For that I'm sorry."

"Whoa, who said I didn't?"

"I'm sorry?" Hanzo looked straight at her, a bit thrown off. Alvira's nervous glance turned into a teasing one.

"Something so interesting shouldn't be hidden all the time."

"No one is interested in the damage my training has caused." He replied as she walked passed him. Pausing and turning slightly, her raven locks falling off her shoulders, she gave him a sensual smirk, "Each scar tells of an important lesson. And don't tell Kimi, buuuut, the scars are kind of sexy." She winked in his direction before walking back to her cabin. Hanzo stood quietly for a moment before going into the confessional. Due to this distraction, he failed to notice a devilish Harley watching them from behind the confessional.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Hanzo: ...I...do not know what to say to her...This has never happened before... (he gives a look of deep thought)**

**-Harley: So THAT'S what scared her out of her wits! She doesn't want her teammate to know she was with Hanzo! Perfect! Striking an issue with the other team, especially over a boy between friends! This is PERFECT!**

****END****

Alvira entered the cabin cautiously. Ironically, Kimiko and Ruko were the only ones back.

"Hey, Alvira! What're you up to?" Kimiko asked, brushing through her maroon strands.

"Hey, Kimi. Where is everybody?" Alvira asked, digging her clothing out of her bag.

"Oh, everyone is hanging out around camp. Most are heading to breakfast by now. I'm about to head out with Ruko, want me to wait?" She tilted her head and gave Alvira a generous smile.

"Alright, I'm gonna go shower! Then we'll meet up for breakfast!" Alvira walked out to the communal washrooms.

"I still don't think that's food Ruko." Kimiko frowned, earning a nod from Ruko.

(AT THE MAIN LODGE)

Shae and Tony entered the lodge, laughing with each other over a joke Tony told her.

"Whoa! You smell that?" Shae paused, sniffing the air with Tony.

"It smells like ...MUFFINS!" They shouted in excitement.

As if on cue, Oliver poked his head from out of the kitchen window.

"Hey, guys! What kind would you like?"

"Dude, you rock!" Tony ran over with Shae. Every contestant was munching on excitedly, finally having food their stomachs could actually digest.

"Where's Chef?" Shae asked, peering down on the cap wearing do-gooder.

"Well, Chef and I agreed he should take a rest from all of us all so he left me in charge of the kitchen." Oliver smiled proudly.

"Chef actually left you in charge?" Shae looked surprised.

"Yeah, he's out snoozing on the boat." Oliver shrugged, pulling another batch of muffins out of the oven.

"Sweet!" Tony fist bumped Oliver.

"So what kind would you like and what kind of side would you like?" Oliver grinned, "We've got cranberry-orange, blueberry, banana nut, cherries and almonds, chocolate chip, and double chocolate. Our sides are strawberries, oranges, strawberries and banana, or grapes. Take your time."

"Whoa! How long have you been up?" Shae asked happily.

"Eh, a little bit. But I'm use to it. Momma always said the early squirrel gets the nut!" **(A/n: Haha I'm not kidding, my mom actually says that XD)**

"Sweet, ladies first." Tony grinned, handing her a tray.

"Hmm. The cherry and almonds sounds tasty! But so does blueberry!" Shae tapped her chin.

"Well, I'll get blueberry and if you don't like the cherry almond, we can trade." Tony smiled down at her.

"Really? You're serious?"

"Yep! As a heart attack!" Tony chuckled as Oliver set the muffins on their trays.

"Thanks, Tony!" Shae smiled.

"Sides and drinks are on the table, ma'am! Sir! Enjoy your breakfast!" Oliver smiled, waving as they walked to their trays. Savannah and Kyle were next in line in front of Violet and Will.

"Let me guess, cranberry-orange and strawberries for a side?" Kyle smirked at Savannah crossing his arms.

"How'd you guess?" Savannah giggled, earning her food.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. If you think you can handle it." Kyle smirked, taking a blueberry muffin and some oranges.

"I'd like that." Savannah walked towards the Canaries' table with Kyle close behind her. Violet let out a small sigh and rubbed her arm out of disappointment.

"So, um, do you like blueberry?" Will asked shyly. Violet jumped in place and turned to face him. She glared, still upset about him soaking her and ruining her notebook. She took her blueberry muffin and walked to their table. Will sighed before deciding to try all kinds of muffins.

"So, anybody seen Alvira and Kimi?" Courtney spoke up, taking a bite out of her strawberries.

"No, why?" Tanner asked, working on his second double chocolate muffin.

"Uhhh, no reason..." Courtney mumbled, stabbing at her fruit. Hanzo looked up from his own meal, looking between the two.

Spencer looked on curiously, setting down his drink, "Did something happen between the two?"

"Well I sure hope not..." Courtney frowned, her eyes met Hanzo and she smirked a little.

"Did Hanzo do something to upset one of them?" Spencer inquired, looking between the two. He pulled out a small vial, dumped the contents into his hand, and too put it to his mouth before following it up with his orange juice. Hanzo paused in his chewing before swallowing and continuing on his meal.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Spencer squinted at his banana nut muffin before taking a bite and chewing it thoughtfully before deciding he approved.

"I-" Hanzo began, but was interrupted by Tony standing with one foot on the table's edge, "I, Tony James, declare these muffins' THE BEST. ON EARTH!" The contestants began to cheer as Shae laughed at Tony. Oliver blushed, twisting his lucky hat in his hands.

"Aw, shucks guys. Thanks." Oliver smiled, a small blush on his face.

"I know right? The dude's a total Paula Dean. I'll be honest, I thought you were gay man." Tanner joked, leaning back in his chair. Courtney pushed it over.

"Haha, no Tanner, I'm not gay. My mom's owned a bakery since I was little. I learned from my Momma." He grinned, "Help yourselves, everyone, there's plenty more!" The contestants cheered as Oliver went out into the pantry.

(MEANWHILE)

Kimiko stood outside with Ruko in her arms waiting for Alvira. She noticed Harley walking towards her shyly, a nervous expression on her face.

"You okay? You look as if like you just got told your trip to Disneyland got canceled." Kimiko questioned as Harley walked up to her. Ruko hissed at the brunette, causing Kimiko to scold him.

"Kimiko, right?" Kimiko nodded and Harley continued, "Look, I know how you feel for Hanzo, and I just feel like I should be honest with you"

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Kimiko's eyes softened with confusion.

"No, no, of course not. But your friend Alvira did." Harley replied.

"What did she do?" Kimiko's face morphed into one of worry, "Is she in trouble? What does this have to do with Hanzo?"

"Well, I kind of overheard Alvira and Hanzo talking. Apparently, when she went to go get Hanzo, something occurred to where Alvira saw Hanzo undressed. Later I heard her saying how hot his abs were!" Harley looked down at a shocked Kimiko.

"I know it hurts, sweetie, but it's something you should know. Alvira betrayed you. I'm so, so sorry. Hey, cheer up, you can do sooo much better. I'm gonna go get some breakfast, 'kay. I'll see you later." Harley smirked as she left Kimiko. She grabbed herself a tray.

"That was pretty harsh what you did there."

Harley turned and glared at Mark, who was also getting breakfast.

"Excuse me?"

"Twisting what happened between Alvira and Hanzo to turn the teammates against each other. That was pretty smart." Mark stated, smiling at her.

"Aren't you on their team?" Harley gave him an icy glare.

"Yeah, but, I'm only interested in you, and the million." He stated calmly.

"What do you mean me?" Harley rose an eyebrow.

"I know your type. You act sweet and generous, but deep down, you're rotten to the core. You love manipulating others so you'll get your way. I like that. It's pretty hot, so I wanna make you a deal."

"Like a secret alliance?"

"Exactly."

"How's this gonna work, genius?"

"I'll give you info on our team so when we merge, you and I can take the final 2." Mark smirked. She smirked back at him evilly.

"Alright, deal. Don't disappoint me, otherwise you'll be the second to go." With that Harley walk off, sashaying her hips to keep Mark's attention. He smirked and headed towards the Wolves' table.

Alvira walked in and stole Tanner's third double chocolate muffin from his hand.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" He groaned.

"Calm down, skater boy. Thanks for cooking, Oli." Alvira smiled as the young blonde baker came to join them.

"No problem, Miss Le Fey!" Oli took a bow, making Alvira laugh.

"So, um, anyone seen my Kimi? She was suppose to meet me here after I showered." Her eyes flickered to Hanzo's before looking back to everyone else. Everyone shook their head.

"Don't worry, Miss Le Fey, I'll go drop off some muffins and other goodies for her and Ruko. anyone wanna come with me?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"I'll go. I gotta grab my board anyways. Come on." Oliver grabbed a bag of muffins and headed out. Alvira sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure this out on my own! Yeah, you can't hide secrets for me! I'll find out soon." Spencer interrupted, catching the team's attention. He stood up and stalked off with his OJ and another banana nut muffin.

The teammates looked confused at his outburst and shared lost glances. Alvira shook her head and went to peel off her muffin's wrapper. While doing so she looked up and saw Harley smirk at her. Alvira's mouth dropped open...

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Some drama started, friendships and alliances formed. I'm sorry if not all characters had a bigger part. I was mainly trying to establish conflicts and the roles of the villains. I'll try to update soon, but for now, this is what I could think of. Next chapter will be a challenge! **

**R&R! **

**-TheObsidianHero**


	7. The Big Sleep

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! I'm sorry if some people don't have too big of a part or may seem a bit out of characters (mainly for a humorous reason) but I hope you like it. Keep in mind though; it's called "The Big Sleep" for a reason lol. **

_Once again, the episode opens with Chris McLean standing on the Dock of Shame. It's early in the morning and the air is crisp and fresh._

_ "Last time, on Total Drama Island, sixteen campers arrived to find out they'll be spending the next several weeks at a crusty, old summer camp. __**(SEQUENCE SHOWS RUKO EATING A RAT; IT SWITCHES TO SHOW ALL OF THE CAMPERS IN THEIR SWIMSUITS ON TOP OF THE 1,000 FT CLIFF DURING THE PREVIOUS CHALLENGE)**__ The Campers were faced with their first challenge. Jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. __**(SHOWS MULTIPLE CAMPERS JUMPING AND LARISSA WAVING UP TO HARLEY) **__While most campers took the plunge, __**(SHOWS CHRIS PUTTING A CHICKEN HAT ON HARLEY) **__some were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat! At the campfire ceremony it came down to two campers. Harley was the only Crazy Canary who didn't jump the cliff, while Larissa ditched her team for her own itchy butt, and then managed to tick off every contestant on her team!" Chris let out a small chuckle, "In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Larissa, __**(SHOWS LARISSA KICK CHRIS THEN WALK THE DOCK OF SHAME) **__proving that being an extreme you-know-what really doesn't pay off in the end. Who will be voted off this week in the __**most**__ dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight! On TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!"_

_**(OPENING SEQUENCE)**_

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

_You guys are on my mind __**(shows Ruko swimming chasing fish) **_

_You asked me what I wanted to be __**(shows Will flexing on the dock trying to impress a bored Violet) **_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see __**(scene switches to show Courtney and Alvira talking, and they duck as Tanner skateboards over them)**_

_I wanna be... Famous!_

_**(The girls chase him, Alvira using her powers)**_

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_**(shows Larissa and Harley fighting in a canoe and they see it going over a waterfall) **_

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won__** (shows Hanzo practicing martial arts as they fall)**_

_Everything I'm through, nothing in my way__** (Kimiko tries to attack him and they begin sparring) **_

_I'll get there one day __**(shows Oliver and Mark running out of the woods screaming with a bear chasing her) **_

_Cause I wanna be... Famous! __**(scene shows Kyle and Spencer glaring, but they're tied up and looks terrified as Chef sets down plates of his food which roars)**_

_**(Short instrumental)**_

_Na, na, na,_

_**(scene shows Savannah tanning, and lifting her sunglasses, and winking at the screen)**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na __**(Ruko comes up for air and ears a bird, burping up smoke)**_

_I wanna be,_

_**(shows Oliver, Mark, Courtney, Tanner, and chasing Alvira, who's chasing the bear out of camp)**_

_I wanna be,__** (she shoots and fire is created, which develops into a scene with the campers at a bond fire)**_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be,_

_**(shows Tony and Shae singing the theme with everyone while Shae plays her guitar) **_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!__**(they finish singing and smile at each other, but Ruko pops up between them, freaking them out)**_

_**(shows all the campers sitting around the campfire whistling and shows title)**_

_**(END OF THEME)**_

Chris walks up to stand in front of the Wolves' and Canaries' cabins. The air is cool and even the birds are snoozing in their nest. Chris pulls out a bullhorn and air horn and gave the camera man an evil grin. He pressed down on both horns, creating an obnoxiously loud wake up call. The campers were up immediately. Oliver ran out of the kitchen to where Chris was standing and Hanzo appeared prepared for the day next to him in a puff of smoke. Inside the Wolves' female cabin, Kimiko woke up abruptly, slamming her head into the top bunk. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her black headband was off. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with a pink cat that had maroon-colored eyes. She had purple pajama shorts with black and hot pink striped socks.

"Ow! What the heck Chris? It's seven in the morning!"

She looked up to see Alvira, dressed in a red silk nightie with black lace, jump from the bunk above her. She walked over to the window and opened it, "Do I **look** like a farmer to you, McLean?! Cut it OUT!"

"It's time for another challenge." Hanzo explained. Next to him, Oliver looked away, trying to be a gentleman and ignore the underdressed teen. Alvira paused and realized she was still in her sleepwear. Before she could apologize, she was knocked out of view and Kimiko replaced her at the window.

"Morning, Hanzo!" Kimiko waved as Alvira picked herself up, rubbing her head and groaning a bit. She looked at Kimiko and rolled her eyes, deciding to get ready for the day.

The campers quickly got ready and gathered outside of the cabins. The Wolves noticed Spencer walk up in a zombified fashion. His eyes had dark bags underneath them and he had a slight twitch to his eye. His movements became a bit jumpy.

Courtney leaned closer to Tanner, whispering, "Is he okay?"

Tanner and Courtney looked at Spencer, who noticed a butterfly flying near him. He went all karate kid on it before it flew off in the other direction. He seemed to relax at it's departure. Courtney looked back at each other with weirded out glances.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Spencer: I've been up ever since I found out Hanzo was hiding something! Apparently everyone on my team knows what happened except ME! But I'll figure it out! So far they've managed to avoid me! But you can't avoid me forever! I'll find the truth! You'll see! (twitches a bit more than before)**

****END****

"Morning!" Chris grinned, "Hope you slept well."

"Hi, Chris, you look really buff in those shorts." Harley smiled sweetly, pointing at Chris.

"I know," He winked and pointed at her before continuing, "Okay," he began to walk past each camper, "I hope you all are ready, 'cause your next challenge starts in one minute!"

"Wait. What about breakfast?" Shae asked, a worried expression on her tan face.

"Oh, you'll get your breakfast, Shaelyn...right after you complete the twenty kilometer race around the lake!"

"Oh, so you're funny now?" Kyle glared. By now, everyone on the island has come to realize that Kyle is definitely NOT a morning person. "You know what I think would be funny?" He rolled up his sleeve and walked towards Chris, ready to swing.

"Kyle, dude, control your temper, man!" Tony commented as he and Will grabbed their angered teammate.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He gave Chris a chilling glare.

"A little bit. You have 30 seconds." Chris gave the campers a half lidded grin.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Shae: Okay, I get that Kyle doesn't really do mornings, but you shouldn't threaten Chris. He's just doing his job...**

**-Kyle: (glares) Bite me.**

****END****

All the campers lined up at the starting point Chris had set up. Some got into a starting position while others just stood, annoyed by the sudden challenge. Some were just too tired to care.

"On your mark! Get set...GO!" Chris yelled. The campers sped off, starting their trek at full speed. Hanzo, Shae, Tanner, Tony, and Will battled it out while Courtney, Savannah, Alvira, Kimiko jogged behind them, talking about different topics. The rest dragged behind. Spencer was still lost in thought and lacked the energy. Mark followed Harley's suit and walked defiantly in front of Spencer. Violet walked ahead of them listening to her MP3 player, not wanting to be bothered.

It was around eleven AM; the sun began beating down on the teens. It was unusually hot and it seemed as if the sun was taking advantage of the fact that it was summer.

"I swear that man planned out the weather himself!" Savannah groaned, walking beside Kimiko.

"I know, right!" Kimiko had kept her hair in a high ponytail and used her black headband to keep her bangs out of her face. She had her cat hoodie tied around her waist, "It's so hot today!"

Alvira and Courtney joined them, "Come on, Kimi, we'll be done sooner than you think!" Alvira smiled kindly at her. Like Kimiko, Alvira had opted for a change. Her white top what tied around her waist as she carried on in a black sports bra and her shorts. Kimiko gave her a steely glare and turned away from her, her ponytail hitting Alvira in the face. She walked off as Alvira pulled a long maroon strand from her mouth in disgust. She shared worried concerned glances with Courtney and Savannah as Violet passed them, following Kimiko.

"Looks like your little trick worked." Mark smirked, walking next to Harley a good distance behind the girls.

"Of course it worked!" Harley scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Now that little Kimiko is angry with that stupid witch _our_ team will gain an easy win. The ninja doesn't know, does he?" Harley glared at him.

"No way." Mark replied, a confident smile on his face. Honestly, he wasn't sure if Hanzo had discovered there was a Canary in the wolf pack, but Harley demanded a certain answer, and there was no way he could deny someone like her. What Harley wanted, Harley was gonna get.

"Wait, what?"

The two teens jumped as Spencer's voice cut through them. They turned to see him watching them, his tired eyes full of question.

"Ugh, what do you want, loser?" Harley sneered.

"Hey, Spence, heh heh, what's up buddy?" Mark chuckled nervously.

Spencer glared, "Don't call me that. Wait. YOU TWO KNOW! DON'T YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN KIMIKO, ALVIRA, AND HANZO?!" Spencer asked, latching on to Mark, "I MUST KNOW!"

"RUUUN!" Mark yelled as he and Harley began to run, Spencer still on Mark's back.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Spencer: WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW BUT MEEEE?! WHY?! No, no, Spencer! Keep your cool! I'm cool...I'm cool... (his eye twitches)**

**-Harley: Mark better make sure Spencer is gone TONIGHT! I am NOT about to lose this alliance because some zombie-nerd overheard us! This isn't falling apart unless I DEMAND IT!**

**-Mark: Dude! What is up with Spence?! (in the background, Spencer is heard yelling: Don't call me that!) The dude chased us into the Main Lodge! Either way, he's got to go! Harley wants him gone, so consider him gone!**

****END****

Most of the contestants were waiting at their tables in the lodge. Chris was standing by the Wolves' table filing his nails.

"You okay, Kimi?" Alvira asked, laying a hand on Kimiko's shoulder as she chugged a glass of water.

Kimiko pulled her shoulder away, "I'm fine, Alvira! Geez!" Kimiko scowled, looking away from the surprised sorceress.

Alvira frowned, "Well fine! Next time, I won't ask!" Alvira crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the wall. Oliver and Tanner each raised an eyebrow.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Tanner: Kimiko told us all about what happened between Hanzo and Alvira. Frankly, I don't see why she's got her panties in a twist. We can all like who we want. Since when did we need each others' okay to crush on someone? On the other hand, a catfight between those two would be pretty hot. (grins and wiggles eyebrows)**

**-Oliver: I feel bad for Miss Yoshida. However, Miss Le Fey probably didn't intend to hurt Miss Yoshida. Miss Le Fey's a really good friend. I sure hope they talk everything out!**

**-Alvira: Ugh! Why is Kimiko giving me attitude! THANKS A LOT HARLEY! I mean seriously, she's acting like I kissed the man! (pauses and gains a nervous expression) Not that I think Hanzo's unworthy of kissing or something, I would kiss him. (goes wide eyed) I mean, if that was part of a challenge! I wonder if he'd even remove his mask if he did, like, he eats with that thing on! ...Not that I wanna know! ...(frowns) Kimi is going to KILL me...**

****END****

Suddenly, the door burst open and Harley ran to her table. Following behind her was Spencer and Mark. Spencer was on Mark's back yelling, "I must know!" while Mark was yelling, "GET HIM OFF!" repetitively.

Kimiko and Oliver pulled Spencer off of Mark. He began to look around frantically and shiver. Mark began to catch his breath as Spencer glared at him.

"What took you so long? We just lost the challenge!" Spencer and Mark jumped as Courtney scolded them.

"Hey, wait a minute. If they lost...that means we won the challenge!" Violet smiled, speaking up over the other team. The Canaries began to cheer only to be interrupted by their devious host.

"Whoa there, hold your horses guys. This wasn't the challenge!" Chris chuckled.

"What did he say?" Violet gave a confused glare to Chris. Kyle shrugged from his spot next to her and she smiled, blushing slightly at the acknowledgement. Chris walked up to a part of the lodge covered by a large purple curtain.

"Who's _hungry_?!" The curtains were pulled back to reveal a gigantic feast upon a grand table. It was covered in multiple types of food such as turkey, baked beans, dinner rolls, mash potatoes, and maple syrup. There were pitchers of different gravies and another part of the table was filled with desserts and side dishes. Pies and cakes covered the table.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Savannah: After eating nothin' but brown sludge for almost a week, I almost cried when I saw that buffet table!**

**-Will: DUDE! That table had everything! This is **_**exactly**_** what the Big Guy needs to keep in shape! LOTS OF PROTEIN! WOO!**

**-Hanzo: Something about this does not seem right...**

****END****

By the time everyone was finished, some of the campers were laying around the table holding their full stomachs with contentment. Will let out a burp earning a chuckle from Tony.

"Dude, nice one!"

Their attention was soon brought back to Chris as he leaped onto the table, speaking through his bullhorn, "Okay, campers! Time for part **two** of your challenge!"

"Dude! I thought eating was the second part." Kyle glared, holding his stomach.

"What more do you want from us?" Shae cried, a pained look on her tan face.

"Ugh! Shae's right! Haven't we had enough?" Harley argued, rubbing her stomach.

"Ummm, let me think about that...No." Chris grinned, "It's time for...the AWAKE-A-THON!"

"The what-a-thon?" Savannah asked, raising a thin eyebrow out of confusion.

"Don't worry! This one's an easy one!" Chris jumped off the table, "The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"Wait. So what you're saying is the 20K run, and the turkey eating frenzy, was just part of your sick and twisted plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Alvira glared at Chris.

Chris turned to where she was standing, sticking the bullhorn directly in her face, causing her to cringe and her bangs to blow back, "That's right, Alvira!"

"Damn, he's good..." Alvira crossed her arms. Hanzo nodded in agreement.

"COME ON! LET'S MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Chris yelled, causing the campers to file out of the lodge.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" Kyle asked, expecting an answer from Violet and Savannah.

"Bout an hour give or take." Savannah commented, watching everyone leave. Spencer walked passed them with droopy eyes and a zombie-like walk.

"Maybe less." Violet added as they all watched him leave in an amused fashion. They headed off to the campfire pit for their challenge.

Several hours later, the campers were well into their challenge. Most campers had taken to slouching in their seats or leaning against the stumps.

"We are not twelve hours in and all of our campers are still awake!" Chris whispered off-screen.

"Woo hoo! Stayin' awake for twelve hours! Will can do that in his sleep! Woo hoo! Come on guys! We got this!" Will cheered loudly. He threw his hands in the air. He paused slightly before falling backwards and into a deep sleep. **(A ding goes off and on the bottom left corner of the screen, the Canaries camper count goes down by one; the Wolves are still at 8) **Savannah, Kyle, and Violet looked down at him with unimpressed looks.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Kyle: Way to encourage the team, Big Guy...**

****END****

"This has got to be one of the most brutal things I've ever done in my life..." Shae sighed sitting on her stump between Harley and Tony.

Tony yawned, "It could be way worse."

"How?" Shae asked, sitting up in her seat.

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Tony grinned, earning a smile from the blushing Shae. Harley glared at the two, not happy with their little interactions.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Harley: So, my strategy is to get an alliance with a team member on both teams. I need inside info on the Wolves so I have an advantage. Mark will already do anything I say, so step one is complete. I can't let Shae and Tony get too close to each other, because if he becomes an obstacle, which I expect to happen at some point, we'll have to get rid of him, and I can't have her doubting me! Shae's the most gullible of the Canaries. As long as I play it sweet, she'll be dumb enough to do what I say. (smirks)**

****END****

"Hey, Shae, can I talk to you over there for a second?" Harley smiled sweetly, causing Tony to raise a confused eyebrow.

"Sure! I'll be right back, Tony." Shae replied, standing. She followed Harley over to a stop where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Okay. I have a plan to get you, me, and another camper to the final three and I chose you." Harley smiled as Shae's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really? That's totally awesome of you, Harley! Who's the other camper?" Shae smiled kindly at her, making Harley smirk.

"That's not important, 'kay. Just promise me that whatever I ask of you, you'll do. You won't question it, you'll just do it." Harley requested in a serious tone, catching Shae a bit off guard.

"I don't know...no one will get hurt will they?" Shae gave a cautious glance to Harley, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you need the money, sweetheart?" Harley asked, trying to convince her. She smiled sympathetically, surprising Shae.

"Well, I guess so. It would really help in giving me and Tanner a future..."

"So are you in?" Harley asked. Shae smiled at her and nodded.

"Good. Let's get back to the challenge, alright?" The girls smiled and headed back, "Oh, and Shae?"

"Yes?"

"This stays between us, got it?"

Shae nodded and took her seat next to Tony. Harley took her seat and looked in Mark's direction. He looked to her and she winked. He smirked.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Mark: Oh, she's good...**

**-Shae: That was really cool of Harley! I wonder who the other alliance member is! I hope it's Tony! **

**-Harley: Piece of cake. **

****END****

"What was that about?" Tony asked, a suspicious expression on his face.

"Oh, she was just asking me if she could borrow...a ... **(clears throat; her face brightens) **a tampon heh heh..."

"Whoooa, okay! Enough said!" Tony chuckled, putting his hands up as if to push something. Shae smiled nervously.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Shae: I didn't feel comfortable lying to Tony, but I did promise Harley, and I don't want to break my promise after Harley was kind enough to offer her help in the game.**

****END****

The teams all sat in silence for a bit until Spencer announced he was going to the can. Everyone shrugged it off, leaving only Harley to notice a small orange and white container that had fallen out of Spencer's pocket. She smirked and walked over there, kicking in towards Mark. She asked Chris how long they'd been up. After getting an answer she sat down. She looked over to Mark, who gave her a confused glance. She pointed behind her stump, causing his face to brighten with realization. He felt around behind him and felt the container. He looked to Harley who patted her pocket. Mark grinned and put the container in his own pocket. Harley smirked before they broke eye contact.

"What was that about?" Shae asked.

"Just taking care of loose ends." Harley looked away, an evil smile on her face.

Soon the moon was high in the star covered scar. A campfire had been started for warmth. Kyle, Will, and Violet had fallen asleep.

On the other team, Courtney seemed to be jogging in place and panting in place. Spencer looked up tiredly at Kimiko and Oliver. Kimiko laid with Ruko on her stomach, her head against her stump while Oliver was curled into a ball like a cat next to her. Spencer's eyes drifted closed, but he reopened them quickly. As he continued to stare, a bear came out of nowhere from behind the two and swatted them away with it's claws. He screamed in horror, causing Oliver and Kimiko to wake up and go on the defense. All eyes turned to Spencer. He stopped screaming as Kimiko glared and Oliver frowned Spencer sighed to himself.

"Congratulations, campers! You've made it to the 24 hour mark! Time to kick things up a notch!" Chris grinned standing next to Chef, who was dressed in a pink sheep costume and carrying a gold harp. Chris pulled a sheet off of a pile, revealing stacks of books, "It's time for...FAIRY TALES!" Chris announced, still smiling.

"Oh. My gawd..." Alvira's mouth dropped in amusement.

"He can't be serious." Tanner tossed his head back with a groan. Chef began to play his harp. Tanner and Mark began to laugh, but quickly grew silent as Chef growled at them.

Chris opened a large book and began to read, "Once. Upon a time...there was...inside this boring kingdom..." Some campers began to drift back to sleep, "was some boring village. And inside this...boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children..."

As Chris noticed that some campers were getting sleepy he closed the book. It was time for music. The remaining contestants' eyes widened as the theme for the _Sugarplum Fairy_ began to play. Chef jumped across the sky in a hot pink tutu and ballet slippers, sprinkling sparkling sleeping powder across the campsite. Alvira, Tanner, and Hanzo watched with disturbed expressions. The 'pixie dust' hit them, causing them to become drowsy. Mark tied himself to a tree in order to stay awake, but the sleeping dust had already hit him. He fell asleep, and the tree followed him to the ground.

"Timber..." Alvira smirked. The other campers cringed as he hit the ground.

They went farther into the night, the cool winds blowing against the silhouettes of the leftover teens. Courtney continued to jog in place.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Courtney: I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the prize.**

****END****

"You know you're using more energy than necessary, don't you?" Alvira asked, yawning and laying her head on Hanzo's stump.

"Shh. I'm waiting for a knockout!" Tanner half laughed, half whispered.

Before Alvira could scold him, Courtney fell to her knees and fell onto the ground.

"Awesome!" Tanner laughed out loud.

Alvira stretched her arms out causing Tanner to duck. Hanzo grabbed her wrist to keep her from hitting him in the face.

"Oh, sorry guys. So who's left?" Alvira questioned. She rolled up her white top and use it as a pillow as she crossed her arms over it before resting her head in that area.

"Seeing as Courtney has overworked herself, we are now down by four. Mark, Kimiko, and Oliver are also finished." Hanzo replied, crossing his arms.

"Dude, why aren't you sleepy?" Tanner asked, curious as to why the ninja looked so alert.

"I do not sleep often in my line of work. That, and him." Hanzo stated, staring out at the woods.

As if on cue, Spencer slid up slowly in between Hanzo and Alvira, "TELL ME..."

"No."

"Damn you, Hanzo Hattori..." With that, Spencer slid back behind Hanzo, crouching and twitching behind his stump.

"What does he want to know so badly?" Alvira asked, turning away from Hanzo to lie on her back. She began playing with her hair, which cascaded down her chest.

"He wants to know about what happened between you and I." Hanzo stated, still sitting in the same position.

Alvira nearly jumped, her hair falling out of her thin fingers. Tanner raised an amused eyebrow, causing her to stick her tongue at him.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Alvira: Okay! Ya'll got that on camera, right? He said 'us' right? Wait, no. I don't mean it like that! I do ****NOT**** like Hanzo. He's all too himself and never talks to anybody unless you start the conversation. I'm seriously, are you that much of a loner or are you really just adorable? (she brushed her bangs before realizing what she said and face palmed) Oh no...**

**-Tanner: (sniffs and shrugs) Women.**

****END****

Alvira let out a groan as she laid back down, "Man, last time I stayed up this long was a Halloween celebration with my mom's family..."

"Go ahead and get your rest. You have nothing to worry about." Hanzo stated, looking down at her.

"But what about the challenge? The other team still has four players left." Alvira, Hanzo, and Tanner glanced at the Canaries only to see Savannah fall backwards off her stump, her light brown boots sticking up in the air. The Canaries' player count went down to three.

"Oookay..." Alvira smiled and tilted her head back, her pale blue eyes meeting Hanzo's as they twinkled with mischief, "Are you sure you just don't wanna get rid of me, Hanzo?" Alvira smirked playfully as he just stared at her. "Fine, I trust you anyways. I owe you one, ninja." She turned over, crossing her arms over her shirt once again and resting her head on his stump. She snapped her fingers, causing the Wolves' count to go down to two players. She settled herself and her breathing softened. Hanzo watched her as rested, her full chest rising slowly as she slept. He looked up only to see Tanner smirking at him.

"Dude, you're totally into her." He grinned at Hanzo.

"No. She's a respected teammate."

"Uh huh." Tanner crossed his arms, still smirking.

Hanzo stared at him before continuing, "I don't have time to pursue a relationship. In my line of work I cannot allow any distractions. Alvira is a remarkable women. She's a valued teammate. She's..."

"Still awake." Tanner offered, holding in laughter.

Hanzo looked down at Alvira, who was trying not to laugh.

"Don't let that stop you." Alvira smirked, opening one eye, "Keep digging."

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Hanzo: I...did not expect for that to happen...How did I not sense that?**

**-Tanner: (laughing hysterically) I've never seen that dude's eyes so wide! Ah ha ha ha!**

****END****

Meanwhile, on the Canaries' side, Tony and Shae were trying to keep each other from falling asleep.

"Okay, favorite song?" Shae asked, now sitting on the ground next to Tony, her arms wrapped around her knees.

Tony chuckled and began to sing in a Jamaican accent, "Don't Worry! Be Happy!"

Shae giggled, giving him a light tap on the shoulder, "You're such a goofball!"

Tony laughed along with her, "You love it! You know it! Haha, okay, favorite color?"

Shae tilted her head a bit, giving a thoughtful look before deciding, "Mmm, baby blue!"

"Well aren't you bubbly?" Tony laughed. Shae let out a long yawn. "Whoa, come on, Shae, don't fall asleep yet. Okay, favorite movie moment?"

Shae blushed and turned her head, "Aw, I don't know, you'll think it's cheesy."

"I promise I won't." Tony grinned.

"Okay, well, you know the movie _Never Been Kissed_?" Shae asked shyly.

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm just teasing, yeah!" Tony laughed, "Go on."

"Well, you know where the girl is waiting for the guy to come kiss her in the middle of the baseball game on the base?"

"Yeah, I know that scene."

"Well, time runs out and she drops the mic. Before she can walk off the field, the crowd begins to cheer, and she turns and sees him running to her. For her. I always thought that showed true love. Leaving all you know and running for the one you love. Risking embarrassment for the person you care about the most. It's sweet..." Shae smiled, tucking locks of her caramel colored hair behind her ear, "Have you really seen that movie, Tony?"

"More than I can count. It's a favorite of my sisters."

Shae was about to ask about his sisters when Will walked by butt naked. Their eyes slowly followed him as he disappeared into the woods. Their eyes went to his scattered clothes.

"Uhh...Chris." Shae gave a creeped out look to their host.

"Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on him." Chris signals to a camera man who sighs and runs after Will.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Will: The Will may or may not sleep walk when he eats turkey...Sorry...good thing my cheeks look good.**

****END****

Alvira woke up to the sound of someone snoring, "What is that?"

Tanner pointed in Kimiko's direction. Kimiko would snore softly and Ruko would let out a smoke ring when she breathed out.

"Whoa, that's pretty cute. They even snore in sync." Alvira giggled.

"No, that's creepy as hell." Tanner argued, "What do you think guys think?"

The two turned to see Spencer twitching in his sleep behind Hanzo, who was in meditating formation.

Alvira sat up on her knees and poked Hanzo's cheek, "He's out cold." She went back to her sleeping position.

"How do you know?" Tanner asked, waving a hand in Hanzo's face.

"He would've stopped us from getting too close if he was awake. Poor guy, never resting." Alvira sighed, "It's all up to you, Tan. Good luck, amigo." With that, their count was brought down to one. Tanner looked to the other team. Harley had fallen down and into unconsciousness. All he had to do was take down his sister and her new friend, Tony.

The two teens had taken to staring at the stars, laying on the ground on their backs.

"Still awake?" Tony yawned out.

Shae yawned as well, "Yeah...It's weird, but I think I'm sooo sleepy, I'm not sleepy anymore. Does that make sense?"

"I honestly don't even know..." Tony chuckled, "So, where's the Little Dipper again?"

"See the Big Dipper. Look at the star at the end of the Big Dipper's handle." Shae instructed, her eyes shining brightly. "Follow it and there it is."

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Shae: (sadly) My mom use to take Tanner and I to look at the stars...she always knew every constellation...**

****END****

Tony sighed in contentment, "You're a really cool chick, Shae."

Shae smiled, fiddling with her ring, "Thanks, Tony. You have no idea what that means to me." Shae's eyes glistened. She wiped her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Meanwhile, the cameraman following Will had given up on trying to wake Will, and continued recording him instead. He caught Will about to walk off the cliff. Last minute Will turned around, then fell off the cliff backwards and into the lake.

With the other campers, hours began to pass with Shae, Tanner, and Tony still awake. Soon, the sun had risen signaling the morning, waking up some of the campers. Spencer jolted awake with a scream, causing those closest to him to wake up screaming.

"Ugh! Seriously, Spencer?" Kimiko and Oliver frowned and Ruko hissed.

"Sorry..." Spencer muttered. The campers began to stretch their limbs and pop certain body parts.

Shae let out an exhausted yawn, "Man, I would kill for a cup of coffee right now..."

Chris walked back to the group, a cappuccino in his hand. He took a long slurp before speaking, "What's the matter with you people?" He took another sleep, "Come ooon, fall asleep ALREADY!" He grinned evilly.

Shae latched onto his leg, reaching for his cup desperately, "You gotta help me out, Chris! I'll even eat the grinds! ANYTHING!" Shae cried.

"Alright, you three stay with me. The rest of you get a shower. For heavens sake! You stink!" Chris finished, slurping his coffee again.

The losing campers began to walk off, throwing out cheers for their last teammates and

heading off to the washrooms. No one noticed Mark pass Harley Spencer's capsule.

Hanzo blinked twice and turned to Alvira, who threw her white shirt over her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I did not complete the challenge. I don't know how I fell asleep. I've been through much worst..."

Alvira smiled, rolling her eyes, "You never know how anything happens do you?" She put her hands on her hips while he stood.

"I'm sorry. Am I missing something?"

"Haha, no. Don't worry about it, you're safe. Besides, I still owe you. You probably needed the sleep more than anyone. Come on, ninja boy." Alvira smiled as they made their way back to their cabin. Kimiko watched them leave and glared in their direction.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Kimiko: It's like she doesn't even care about my feelings for Hanzo! (Ruko let out a puff of smoke) Maybe she's being friendly? Ruko? Please, you need some sleep. You heard what Harley said! Alvira wants Hanzo too! (Ruko hisses) Of course we can trust Harley! She has no reason to lie to us...Right?**

****END****

Chris turned back to the remaining group now sitting on the stumps on the Canaries' side, "I didn't want it to come to this, I told Chef Hatchet last night, I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this, but darn it, these campers are tough!' And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find."

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Shae: Okay, what now?! You know what, Chris, bring it on!**

****END****

Chris smiled and pulled out a large book, "The History of Canada. A pop up book." He opened it, and the image of a beaver and a tree branch popped out of the book."Chapter One. The Beaver. National symbol and a "real" fine hat."

"Uhhhhg!" Shae face palmed.

"You stink!" Tanner groaned, tiredly.

Meanwhile, Will awoke naked on a large wooden beaver dam, his muscular bum being smacked by a beaver's tale. He screamed and fell in the water.

Back with the remaining campers, Chris continued to read, "Which of course, was the precursor for the discussion for the War of 1812."

Tony, finally began to tilt. He began to fall over in his sleep.

"Tony! **(in slow motion) Nnnnoooooooo!**" Shae yelled. Tony hit the ground and was out like a light. "Don't leave me!"

"Well isn't this ironic. I do enjoy a sibling rivalry. It's Hart twin vs Hart twin! But first, time for a bathroom break. Any takers?"

"I've held it this long, sis, I can go all day." Tanner grinned, holding himself.

"Yeah, Tan? But can you hold it for another ten chapters?"

"You've got five minutes!" Chris grinned as Tanner walked past, desperate for relief. "Long as you don't mind a little company."

Tanner turned to the cameraman following him, "Fine. But stay out of the stall!" The cameraman nodded. Back at the bonfire pit, Shae groaned, staring at the ground.

"Tanner? You in there, man?" After a good five minutes, the cameraman was beginning to worry about the silent teen. He opened the door to see Tanner asleep on the toilet, snoring.

Back at the pit, Chris was tapping away at his makeshift podium. A hand popped up, holding a note. Chris took notice, and grabbed the note as the hand pulled away and off screen.

"And we have a news! It looks like Tanner Hart is takin' a dive on the can. Which means, the official winner of the Awake-a-thon is..." Before he could call her name, Shae fell unconscious, out of her seat and to the ground.

"SHAE!" He lifted her arm up, "The Crazy Canaries WIN!"

**((MEANWHILE))**

The Wicked Wolves' cabins were a mess. Somehow, something had managed to spook Spencer into a screaming, hysterical frenzy. The boys cabin was torn apart. Hanzo, Oliver, and Mark were holding him while Courtney, Alvira, and Kimiko looked around the room.

"MY PILLS! ONE OF YOU STOLE THEM! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT HANZO! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KNOW YOUR SECRET! YOU AND THE WITCH PLOTTED THIS! LET ME GO!" Spencer yelled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Spencer! Calm down, sir! You're losing yourself! Someone could get hurt!" Oliver yelled as he struggled to keep Spencer still.

"Okay, this isn't funny guys! Whoever took it better give it up _now_ before he destroys the whole camp!" Courtney whispered to her team.

"What in the Lord's name is goin' on in here?" Savannah asked, her teammates peeking through the doorway.

"Is he okay?" Violet asked as Spencer started accusing them also.

"Looks like the nerd finally snapped." Kyle grinned.

"¡Idiota! He's schizophrenic! He can't help it!" Alvira threw a pillow, which hit Kyle in the face.

"Sorry! Didn't know!" Kyle rubbed his nose.

"Is this what he's looking for?" Harley asked, entering the room. She bent over in front of Spencer, "I found these by the washrooms. I guess you dropped them when you dropped them." She handed the pills to Kimiko, "That should help him."

"Thanks, Harley. You're a good friend." Kimiko glared at Alvira, who frowned angrily.

"No prob, Kimiko." Harley exited the room, along with the rest of the Canaries. The Wolves' shared concerned glances. Alvira and Hanzo glared at Harley's retreating form as Mark smirked.

"IT WAS YOU!" Spencer yelled at Mark.

"Dude! We're buds, man! Take your pills, you accusing your friends when all you did was drop them." Mark put his hands up in defense. Alvira and Hanzo shared knowing glances and nodded.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Harley: Turning two friends against each other over a man is good. But making their entire team believe that Spencer's a danger to them is **_**perfect**_**.**

**-Spencer: I know Mark had something to do with this! If I heard right this morning, he's a crook!**

****END****

As the Canaries walked back to their cabin, Savannah spoke up, "How did you really get those pills?"

Harley kept walking, "I told you. By the washrooms."

"None of the Wolves' have showered yet." Savannah crossed her arms and glared.

Before the rest of the Canaries could say anything, Will walked up, still nude, running his hand through his hair. Everyone had shocked expressions. Kyle cringed, Tony face palmed, and Violet blushed cherry red, her mouth slack. Harley stared wide eyed in shock while Savannah had her hands over her eyes, peeking through her fingers.

"Hey guys, did we win? I don't know what happened, but I woke up naked on top of a beaver's dam...Anyone else seen my clothes?"

"AW WILL! COME ON MAN!" Everyone yelled walking back to the cabin vocalizing their disgust. Will chased after them for an explanation.

Later that night, the Wicked Wolves were sitting at their first elimination ceremony. Chris walked up with his plate of marshmallows, full of energy.

"You've all casted your votes and made your decisions." Chris sat down the plate on an unoccupied stump.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Mark: Sorry, Spence. But my lady wants ya gone!**

**-Courtney: Spencer put everyone in danger...It's not his fault, but what if this happens again?**

**-Alvira: Harley is a snake. And Mark, her crony. I just know it! **

**-Kimiko: Alvira. Maybe with her gone, Hanzo will warm up to me... (Ruko let out a puff of smoke) I am not being dramatic!**

**-Spencer: Mark! Damn you! Traitor!**

****END****

"There are only seven marshmallows on my plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and _leave. _And you can never come back.** EVER.** The first one to receive a marshmallow goes to Tanner."

Tanner just nodded, walked up, and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Kimiko and Ruko." Kimi smiled and walked to retrieve theirs.

"Courtney." She smiled, relieved, and ran to get hers too.

"Oliver." He grinned and followed Courtney to get his treat.

"Hanzooo." Chris grinned. Hanzo walked by Alvira to get his. She smiled encouragingly. Once he passed, she bit her lip nervously.

"Alvira!" She let out a breath and walked up to retrieve hers. She smiled at Hanzo who nodded in her direction. She blushed and tucked her raven locks behind her ear.

"The final marshmallow of the evening, "Chris motioned to the sticky, white treat as Spencer and Mark glared at each other. Dramatic music began to play. Chris smiled as the music went on for a while.

"Mark!"

Some team members gasped in surprise.

"Nice. Real nice guys. You find out about me being schizophrenic and you all freak out! Way to judge...Any of ya'll not vote for me?" Spencer glared.

Kimiko, Alvira, and Hanzo raised their hands.

"Thanks, guys." He sighed, frowning.

"Sorry, Spencer.." Oliver frowned, looking at his shoes.

"No, I understand. Guess I kinda lost it and skipped out on my pills. I guess it's more of my fault." Spencer sighed, "I guess I'll be seeing you guys." He waved and headed towards the Dock.

"I can't believe he has to go..." Alvira sighed.

"Agreed. But now, we know who to vote for next time." Hanzo commented.

The girls nodded in agreement and headed back to her cabin.

"Have a good night sleep, tonight! You're all safe...FOR NOW." Chris grinned at the camera as it faded out.

**Well, here it is. A bit of shipping, a bit of drama, a little clues to each character! **

**Sorry if you didn't like your characters in this chapter. There was A LOT of time skips in this episode. **

**R&R and sorry for such a long wait!**


	8. Dodgebrawl!

**Hey everyone! I'm back! And guess what? It's challenge time! And Kirei Tsuki PM'd me and has informed me that her soft cast/splint has been removed and so she'll be trying to draw scenes from this chapter for us! Thanks Kirei Tsuki! Sooo, here we go! Enjoy!**

**Also, my apologies to All star x and xXbatgirl-robinXx for Larissa and Spencer being the first two off!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Courtney, Chris, Chef, or the OCs (but I do own Oliver!) **

_Standing on the Dock of Shame, Chris McLean, now wearing pants, smiles at the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Island - __**(shows campers during the race in the last episode)**__ - the Crazy Canaries kicked butt in the Awake-a -thon when Tanner __**-(shows Tanner asleep on the toilet)-**__ took a snooze on the can. __**-(shows the Canaries cheering in the lodge)-**__ And the Wicked Wolves took their first loss of the season! __**-(shows Oliver, Mark, and Hanzo trying to control Spencer)- **__Harley orchestrated the __first__ Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Shae to join forces with her __**-(shows Harley convincing Shae, who smiles nervously)- **__without telling her about Mark __**-(shows Harley passing Mark Spencer's medicine then the two grinning at each other)- **__Allowing her to sit back and watch the fireworks. __**-(shows Spencer yelling and Harley smirking deviously)**__ Nicely played, Harley. Nicely played. Even though Spencer wasn't truly at fault and one of their most intelligent players, in the end, his little freak out got him kicked off the island. __**-(shows Spencer lose to Mark, causing Alvira and Kimiko to gasp; Oliver apologizes hat in hand)- **__He became the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers. __**-(shows Spencer leaving on the boat)-(switches back to Chris on the Dock of Shame)-**__ Who will break the new alliance first? Will Shae be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? Will Tanner get to see a catfight between Kimiko and Alvira? I'm hoping so! Who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! On...TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" _

_**(OPENING SEQUENCE)**_

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

_You guys are on my mind __**(shows Ruko swimming chasing fish)**_

_You asked me what I wanted to be __**(shows Will flexing on the dock trying to impress a bored Violet)**_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see __**(scene switches to show Courtney and Alvira talking, and they duck as Tanner skateboards over them)**_

_I wanna be... Famous!_

_**(The girls chase him, Alvira using her powers)**_

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_**(shows Larissa and Harley fighting in a canoe and they see it going over a waterfall)**_

_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won__** (shows Hanzo practicing martial arts as they fall)**_

_Everything I'm through, nothing in my way__** (Kimiko tries to attack him and they begin sparring)**_

_I'll get there one day __**(shows Oliver and Mark running out of the woods screaming with a bear chasing her)**_

_Cause I wanna be... Famous! __**(scene shows Kyle and Spencer glaring, but they're tied up and looks terrified as Chef sets down plates of his food which roars)**_

_**(Short instrumental)**_

_Na, na, na,_

_**(scene shows Savannah tanning, and lifting her sunglasses, and winking at the screen)**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na __**(Ruko comes up for air and ears a bird, burping up smoke)**_

_I wanna be,_

_**(shows Oliver, Mark, Courtney, Tanner, and chasing Alvira, who's chasing the bear out of camp)**_

_I wanna be,__** (she shoots and fire is created, which develops into a scene with the campers at a bond fire)**_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be,_

_**(shows Tony and Shae singing the theme with everyone while Shae plays her guitar)**_

_I wanna be,_

_I wanna be FAMOUS!__**(they finish singing and smile at each other, but Ruko pops up between them, freaking them out)**_

_**(shows all the campers sitting around the campfire whistling and shows title)**_

_**(END OF THEME)**_

The day begins in the Main Lodge, the campers struggling to force down Chef's food after having the grand feast during the last challenge. A lot of the campers on the Wolves' team looked exhausted when Chris walked over to their table.

"Tanner!" Chris grinned. Tanner turned his head, responding absent-mindedly to Chris, a glare on his face.

"You look like death, dude!" Chris chuckled.

"Stick it." Tanner replied in an icy tone before slamming his head back onto the table, trying to fall asleep.

"Mark snored ALL night..." Courtney explained, leaning over in her seat.

"WOW! Four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting, dude?" Chris chuckled at Tanner who looked up with a pissed off expression.

"You wanna find out?!"

Chris smiled, but his voice gave away his nervousness, "No, no. It's cool." The Wolves, minus Hanzo, peaked up from their spots under the table with nervous expressions. "It's cool." Chris squeaked.

At that moment, the door to the lodge swung open. Mark stood in the doorway with a black mustache drawn on his upper lip in marker. Campers began to chuckle as he made his way to the seat next to Courtney. Chris and the Wolves began to laugh as he sat down.

"Okay, what?!" Mark frowned, blushing and looking expectantly at his fellow campers.

"Someone messed with your face, dude." Tanner smirked at him, earning a startled look from Mark. Mark quickly picked up a spoon and inspected his reflection.

"What the hell?" Mark glared at his teammates.

At the end of the table, Alvira waved a marker around, earning laughs from her friends, "Nice 'stache." The Wolves and Canaries began laughing with Chris, who wiped a tear from his eye. Hanzo smirked beneath his mask and shook his head.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Hanzo: I do not condone Alvira's actions, however, Mark has done much worse. I will not defend him, for he did not defend Spencer when he had the chance. She hurt his pride instead of a physical assault. Well played, enchantress, well played.**

**-Alvira: That, was for Spencer! And for Mark's constant snoring!**

**-Mark: AHHH! (wipes away drawn on mustache) I hate this team!**

****END****

Chris broke through the laughter by opening the door, "Hey, everyone! It's Shae!" The Canaries began to cheer and clap for the brunette, who just dragged herself over to the seat in between Kyle and Savannah.

"Looks like _we've_ got the better twin!" Harley stated loudly, earning a harsh glare from the Wolves' side.

"I'm so tired, I can't feel my face." Shae stated, before following Tanner's example and slamming her head onto the table, ignoring the pain and striving for a nap.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Courtney: Okay. Both teams are down by one player. The Wolves cannot lose again!**

****END****

"So Shae, just wanted to make sure you're okay with my rules regarding the alliance." Harley smiled kindly at Shae, who tilted her head and nodded against the table. "Good", Harley continued, "Number one, I'm captain of the alliance. Number two?"

"Mm. Going against the captain can result in getting kicked out of the alliance." Shae yawned sitting up in her seat.

"Good. Three," Harley smirked, "I can borrow all of your stuff when I want, but my stuff, is strictly off limits."

"I don't know about that last one, Harley. I've got some really sentimental stuff and I..." Shae began.

"That's cool." Harley interrupted, "I can change it. I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me."

Shae frowned and shook her head desperately.

"Good. Wanna have some fun?" Harley stood.

"Uhhh..." Shae frowned, confused by what Harley planned to do.

"Hey, flea farms!" The Wolves' looked to Harley, "Way to vote off your smartest player! Why don't you just give up now?" Harley smirked. She stepped to the side, dodging white paste, which hit Shae in the face, knocking her out of her seat. "Missed me." Harley grinned.

Courtney glared, her spoon dripping with a white substance, possibly oatmeal, or just mush. She crossed her arms angrily.

Chris walked up clapping, gaining the campers' attention, "Okay, campers! The next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to _**bring it**_!"

Once the campers had finished their daily routines, they were led to a court with a transparent ceiling and walls. On one side of the building above a set of bleachers was the Canaries flag, and on the other, a set of bleachers with the Wolves' flag above them. In between them was a high seat. Both teams stood together with Chris and Chef, who was dressed as a referee. Tanner walked in last and fell onto the Wolves' bleachers, "Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do." He closed his eyes for a nap. Mark gulped and Oliver shook a bit out of fear.

Courtney rolled her eyes at his threat before pointing accusingly at Mark, "This is all your fault, you know! You and your snoring face!"

"It's called a medical condition, LIVE WITH IT!" Mark yelled back. They were interrupted by Chef Hatchet's whistle. He walked passed each contestant, glaring harshly before looking at the camera and shaking his head, seeing no one he felt had potential. He made his way next to Chris.

"Today's challenge," Chris began, "is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball, is?"

"Don't talk about dodgeball?" Violet asked, rolling her eyes. Kyle chuckled next to her, causing her to blush and smile.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball-" Chris threw the ball into Kimiko's stomach, causing her to drop Ruko, who hissed, "you're out!"

"HEY! Watch it!" Kimiko glared, throwing the ball at Chris. He caught the ball with a smirk.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out onto the court." Chris explained.

"Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test. Violet and Kyle grinned at each other.

"I know, right!" Will grinned, causing Violet to roll her eyes and Kyle to frown.

Chris threw his ball to Oliver, who caught it, "Okay, now Oliver, try to hit me!" Chris picked up another dodgeball, "You can use a ball to deflect a ball that comes at you. If it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

"So what do we do if the ball comes at us?" Will asked, raising his hand.

"You dodge!" Chris yelled. Oliver threw the ball, which managed to bounce off of Chris's andhit Savannah in the head, knocking her over.

"Oooo! You were supposed to DODGE!" Chris explained as Savannah stood.

"Ow! Right!" She removed her hand, revealing a bruised knot on her forehead. The Canaries cringed at the sight of it.

"You have one minute until game time. Decide who'll sit out . It's five on five!"

_(CC POV)_

"Okay, we can't get lazy. The Wicked Wolves are out for vengeance. Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty over here?" Harley questioned, pointing a thumb at the zombified Shae.

"Alright. Alright. I'll volunteer. Sports aren't my thing anyways." Violet rolled her eyes, walking over and sitting on the bleachers, "Now, let's see all you guys get out there and _dodge_." Violet pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing, blocking out her team.

_(WW POV)_

"Alright, so who's up?" Courtney asked, looking over her team.

"I think it's going to be you, me, Hanzo, Oliver, and Kimiko. Mark, sit out." Alvira pointed at the bleachers.

"What?! Why?!" Mark frowned, throwing his arms into the air. Everyone glared. He sighed and sat down. Soon all the teams were on the court, ready to begin round one.

"Bring it on, puppies. Otherwise, winning two in a row won't be as satisfying." Harley smirked.

"Both teams ready? Best of five rounds wins. Now, let's start some BALL!" Chris cheered. Chef blew his whistle, signaling the start of round one.

Tony was the first to throw a ball, missing Kimiko. She glared and ran, throwing it with intense force. It hit Tony in the gut, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. Chef blew his whistle, pointed at Tony, and pointed to the bleachers. Mark cheered, clapping.

"Time for the Will to bring it!" Will yelled. He spun around and launched the ball, which slowed as it flew, hitting the wall behind the Wolves. Alvira picked it up and smirked. The ball began to glow a pale violet, and she smirked in Will's direction. He ran, a high pitched scream emanating from his throat. The ball slammed into his back, sending him into the wall face first. Chris cringed as Chef told Will he was out.

"You were saying, Hews?" Alvira grinned. Harley growled at her angrily.

"Come on, ya'll! Let's get to throwin'! We can't lose!" Savannah walked up with a dodgeball. Oliver threw a ball at the group, which smacked into Savannah's face. The Canaries' mouths dropped as the Wolves cheered.

"Oh my land! Sorry, ma'am!" Oliver called out.

Savannah, now with a swollen head and cheek, sat down behind Violet next to Will. Mark started laughing at Savannah and the Canaries, angering Harley. She picked up a dodgeball, which crashed right into Mark's genitals. He let out a squeaked apology before falling off the bleachers.

"What the heck was that?!" Courtney exclaimed, "Ref! He's not even on the court!"

Chef raised an eyebrow at Harley.

"Slipped!" Harley smiled innocently.

"Ugh! Courtney picked up a ball and threw it at Harley's head. It was caught by Kyle, who smirked. Chef blew his whistle, pointing at Courtney and then to the bleachers. Courtney frowned and pouted, walking off the floor. Chef pointed at Shae, who snapped awake. The poor girl stood after a long yawn and stretch, making her way to the court.

Kyle aimed for Hanzo, who side stepped the ball. Hanzo threw a ball in Kyle's direction but he ducked, causing the ball to crash into Shae's head, knocking her down. The Wolves' cringed at the sound of plastic meeting flesh.

"Is she okay?" Kimiko asked, tilting her head.

"You cool?" Kyle asked, helping up Shaelyn.

Shae smiled as she stood, thankful to be out again, "Trust me. Its cool."

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Kyle: Man! Our ladies are getting slammed out there...**

**-Shae: It may have taken a smack to the face, but for more sleep, it is SO worth it!**

****END****

Soon, it was Kyle and Harley vs. Kimiko and Hanzo. Hanzo threw the ball at Harley, who got hit in the gut. She dropped her ball and stormed off the court muttering 'stupid ninja...' Kyle frowned, looking up at Kimiko and Hanzo, both of them glaring.

"Easy out, guys! Easy out!" Courtney called out, trying to motivate her team. Kyle smirked before developing an evil grin. He spun the ball in his hands and threw it towards the wall behind Hanzo and Kimiko. It bounced off and began shooting around rapidly in the building, causing many to duck. Kimiko and Hanzo had to repeatedly dodge it before it found its way into Hanzo's back.

"Hanzo!" Kimiko yelped before glaring at Kyle.

"That's one tough ball to dodge!" Chris looked at the camera, pointing a thumb towards the court.

Kimiko threw a dodgeball at Kyle, but it flew over his head. He smirked and picked up a ball, rubbing it rapidly against his shirt, collecting static. He threw it at Kimiko who screamed as the electrified ball flew towards her. She began running all over the Wolves' side of the court as her team yelled for her to run. Kimiko ran into the wall and the ball hit her in the butt. The Canaries cheered and congratulated Kyle. Round one went to the Canaries.

The Wolves gathered around together.

"We can do this, guys! We just have to believe in ourselves!" Oliver gave his teammates a weak smile.

"I can't believe we lost! How could we lose?" Alvira groaned.

"Maybe if you could catch a ball we wouldn't have lost." Kimiko muttered.

"Says the girl who ran into the wall!" Alvira glared back at Kimiko.

"Girls! That's enough!" Courtney interrupted, separating the two teens.

"GUYS! I got an idea! I can take them all out easy, just give me all of the balls!" Mark grinned. Chef blew his whistle to start round two.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just try... TO HIT SOMEONE ON THEIR TEAM!"

_(CC POV)  
_

"Alright, quiet girl. You're up." Harley commanded.

Violet looked up from her journal with a frown, "You know, you guys did such an awesome job on the last game. Wouldn't wanna kill your mojo." She went back to writing, causing Harley to arch her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Fine! Weirdo's out. Savannah, Will, Kyle, and Tony, we're up again!" Harley and her team walked onto the court. Violet took at a glance at the court, seeing Kyle whisper into a giggling Savannah's ear. She frowned and went back to writing.

Round two began with Mark carrying all the balls. The Canaries' gave their enemies confused stares.

"What's he gonna do?" Oliver asked, resulting in a confused shrug.

Mark began spinning, launching balls in every direction. The first hit Chef in the stomach earning a glare. The second launched towards Chris, who ducked.

"WATCH THE FACE, DUDE!" Chris yelled, pointing at his face.

Violet and Shae jumped out of the bleachers as a ball flew into the stands. The last one smashed into Savannah's unsuspecting face, knocking her over. She blinked, her vision blurry at first before it cleared up, revealing a very concerned Kyle.

"Kyle?" She groaned, holding her head. He helped her up as she continued, "Oh my gosh. My face. How's my face?"

Kyle cringed a bit before shaking his head and smiling, "It's really not that bad."

Savannah's face was swollen all over and turning purple. Tony and Will shared confused glances.

"You're still the prettiest girl in camp, Angel." Kyle smirked.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah, really. Come on, let's get some ice on that." He grabbed her hand, making her smile.

"Hey! Where are you going? Get back here!" Harley yelled as the two walked by.

"Calm down, we're just going to get some ice for her face. Vi! Shae! Cover for us 'kay!" Kyle called out, "We'll be back soon!" The two walked out hand in hand. Violet frowned and stood, walking onto the court.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Violet: Why is it always the blonde bombshells? What about the smart and mysterious girls? I wish mom never signed me up for this place...**

****END****

Violet got on the court slowly as the game continued. Mark threw another ball, which hit Vi, knocking her over. Will gasped and glared across the court, "Great Gatspy! That is it!" He yelled, running forward and snatching up balls from his fellow Canaries. The first ball he threw his both Mark and Kimiko. The second hit Courtney in the head and the third hit Hanzo's chest. The last made its way to Alvira in her face.

"Ooo! That one's worth an instant replay!" Chris grinned, rewind the video, and paused it before showing Alvira get hit in slow motion, "Forward. Okay, rewind. Forward. Rewind. Forward. Rewind. Forward. Rewind." Chris chuckled, "And pause. Oh ho! Is that _blood_? That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Oh!" The Canaries cheered, Tony making a goal signal with his arms.

"Whoa! We leave for a few minutes and ya'll made 'em drop it like it was HOT!" Savannah cheered, high fiving Will. She and Kyle had returned with three ice packs.

"I'm guessing I'm out since Vi's sitting back down." Kyle sat in the bleachers next to Savannah.

"Yeah, and good job, Will. I'm glad _somebody's_ trying today." Harley glared at Violet. Violet rolled her eyes. She frowned at Harley, along with Savannah's constant giggling as Kyle helped hold her ice packs to her face.

"Look, I didn't sign up for this, so I'm _sorry_ if I don't seem too happy. Here. Woo hoo! Go team, way to throw those murder balls!" She looked to Harley with an annoyed look, "Happy?" The Canaries frowned and Will bit his lip from his spot by the bleachers. Violet's attitude was getting to the team.

"Nice team spirit." Harley glared before smirking at the Wolves, "Hey! It's two-zero! How does it feel to suck so much?"

"Not very good..." Mark pouted, standing next to Courtney.

"It's not over yet!" Courtney spoke up, her voice faltering as Harley's smirk grew. Courtney face-palmed, "It's so over..."

"Uh, guys, a little help!" Alvira interrupted, pinching her nose as blood seeped from it.

"What the heck did you do?" Mark gasped, inspecting her face.

Alvira rolled her eyes, her voice nasal, "I don't know, Mark, GOT HIT WITH A BALL!" Mark backed down, walking back slowly.

"Here." Hanzo began to untie his mask, resulting in loud gasps from the Wolves.

"Hanzo-kun, no! Then everyone will see your face and you're a ninja! Your identity will be on national television!" Kimiko cried dramatically.

"I thought this was just in Canada..." Mark whispered.

"It's in the U.S. too, I think..." Oliver whispered back.

"No one else has offered her anything and she is bleeding. If going exposed means helping someone who needs me, it is my duty to do so without question, Kimiko." Hanzo removed his mask, revealing a frown. He ignored the gaping stares and held out his mask to Alvira.

"Thanks, Hanzo!" Alvira removed her hands to grab it, only to let go of her nose, resulting in blood flowing out. Hanzo quickly stopped it by pinching her nose, causing her to squeak.

"Ow!" Alvira's eyes began to water a bit from the sharp pain in her nose, "Thanks."

"Hold this right here, Alvira." He turned to his team. "I am leaving to retrieve ice." He pointed to Tanner, "Wake him up. If it results in confrontation, tell him I told you to do so. That will rid of any problems." He turned to Alvira and pointed at the bleacher, "Sit and don't play." She frowned and nodded, heading over as he teleported from the building.

Time passed as each team took a break before the third round. The Wolves sat around depressed.

"Okay, this is really bad. One more game, and we lose the whole challenge. Again! We can't let that happen people!" Courtney stood, "We need someone strong, someone mean, someone who'll crush those lame old Canaries into the dust!"

All eyes shifted to Tanner.

"Hanzo did say to wake him up..." Oliver muttered with a frown.

As if on cue, Hanzo reappeared with a bandage and ice. He looked to Tanner with an unreadable expression, "Why is he not awake?"

"If we wake him up, he'll kill us." Mark explained, earning a nod from Oliver.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, Hanzo's right. We can't wait any longer. And he won't kill us. He wants to win too."

"Courtney's right. With Alvira out of the game, we need all the help we can get." Oliver smiled encouragingly.

"Oliver, Alvira is like, one of our worst players. Right now, anything is better. Even Mark!" Kimiko argued, earning 'hey's' from Alvira and Mark.

"Right, but who's gonna wake him up?" Oliver asked. Everyone looked to Mark.

"What is this? Pick on Mark Day?!" Mark threw his hands upward.

"Come on, Mark. Next to Alvira, your our most expendable player." Courtney stated honestly.

Mark looked thoughtful then sighed, "Fine. Alvira, toss me some ice!" He held out his hand. An ice cube hit him in the eye before landing in his hand, "Thanks..." Mark walked over to Tanner tiptoeing. He gulped and pulled up Tanner's shirt from his back, placing the ice cube there. The cold substance caused Tanner's eyes to shoot open. He stood quickly and chunked the ice at Mark's head before grabbing him by the shirt.

"You better have a really good reason for sticking that crap on my back." Tanner glared harshly.

Mark backed away cautiously as Courtney came to his defense, standing between them, "Look. We're down two-nothing. I can appreciate if you need a little nap time, but we need your help."

"Oh? And why should I help you, darling?" Tanner crossed his arms over his chest, giving Courtney a good look over.

"Because," Courtney gave him a half-lidded look, "I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this challenge, you'll be the one going home, darling." Courtney glared at him.

Tanner let out a heavy sigh, "Fine. I'll help. But on one condition. You guys do what I say, when I say it."

Courtney smiled and nodded along with the rest of her team.

"Okay, here's a pretty simple strategy I learned during my first year of high school. It's called, 'Crush the New Guy." Tanner grinned, shoving his fist into his palm.

Round three began with Courtney, Tanner, Hanzo, Oliver, and Kimiko playing for the Wolves with Tony, Harley, Will, Kyle, and Shae playing for the Canaries. Chef blew his whistle, signaling the start of the third round. Rapid fire came from the Canaries' side. The Wolves managed to dodge them. Kimiko gathered the balls and handed them off to Courtney, Tanner, Oliver, and Hanzo. They sent four balls in one direction. Will's direction. He was knocked to the ground in a daze. The Wolves began to cheer, resulting in a grin from Tanner as Hanzo nodded to him in approval. They repeated the process taking out Harley, Kyle, Tony, and Shaelyn. The fourth round followed, maintaining a tie, the Wolves winning once again.

"Come on, a little effort out there people." Violet stated. She frowned as she noticed the amount of glares sent her way. The Wolves, on the other hand, celebrated their first victory as Mark and Alvira came out of the bleachers.

"Okay, I think we should do the same thing all over again." Courtney smiled at her team.

"Guys! My nosebleed stopped! I can be in this round again." Alvira grinned excitedly.

"Your nosebleed just ended. If you take another hit it will begin once again." Hanzo stated, causing her to frown.

"But I'm fine!" Alvira groaned.

"No."

"But!"

"Alvira."

"Hanzo!"

"Sit."

"Ugh!" Alvira dragged herself back to the bleachers sitting with a pout. She looked to her

left at Ruko, who let out a puff of smoke, "So what are you in for?"

Hanzo shook his head at the scene before turning back to the rest of the Wolves, "We will continue with our current strategy and change it if need be. For now, it will be Tanner, Courtney, Oliver, Mark, and I. Kimiko, take a break."

Kimiko's face brightened as she blushed, "Thanks, Hanzo-kun!" She made her way to the bleachers picking up Ruko. Alvira and Kimiko glared and turned away from each other.

_(CC POV)_

"Okay, not that little miss read-a-lots cares, but we are NOT losing another game to these guys! Got it?!" Harley demanded.

"Okay. This is it. The final tie breaking game. Canaries, Wolves, let's send this sample to the lab, _**and see what you're MADE OF!**_" Chris cheered, fist pumping. Chef blew his whistle and the final showdown began.

Harley glared at Hanzo and took a shot at him, which he managed to flip over. He threw

a ball back at her, but she sidestepped it. Balls began to fly in both directions repetitively. Chris and Chef smiled, enjoying the battle as it stretched on. Courtney took out Tony and Tanner took out Savannah.

Savannah sat next to Will, who sat out behind Violet.

"You okay, Vi?" Will asked shyly.

"Yeah, Sugarplum. You've been all sorts of feisty today?"

"Just leave me alone, guys. Okay? I'm not in the mood..." Violet stated, frowning and clutching her notebook and pen.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Violet: How do you tell your friend that she's the problem? You see what happened between Alvira and Kimiko! I guess I'm the loser in this one...**

**-Will: Okay, I may not be the brightest when it comes to chicks, but I think Sav and Kyle's flirting is getting to Violet. And Harley's making her feel bad. It's sad to see Vi's not into me...Man, I just want to make her smile. Even if it's just once!**

**-Savannah: I wonder what could be gettin' to Vi. I hope she'll fix that attitude. Being snippy with your friends isn't very sweet of her...**

****END****

Time passed on with camper after camper entering and entering the game, minus Alvira and Violet.

"This is ridiculous. I hate sports..." Violet groaned. As soon as she said so, a ball hit her knocking her out of her seat. Some of the Canaries grinned and chuckled. Will helped her up.

"No wonder. I'm guessing sports aren't your forte." Harley smiled. Violet glared, a deep blush on her face. On the Wolves' team, Tanner caught a ball, causing Kimiko to bound over. As soon as she got onto the floor, a ball hit her, and she walked back to the bleachers. Tanner face palmed as Hanzo shook his head. The battle continued on and on. Oliver caught a ball and looked over his teammates. He offered Alvira the ball, and she stood excitedly, following him onto the court.

"Back to the bleachers, sweetheart." Tanner said sarcastically. Alvira frowned, sending a glare his way. Tanner called Mark instead.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Alvira: This sucks! So I can't play dodgeball that well! I can be useful! Besides, I still owe Will a hit to the face for almost breaking my nose! 'Cause everyone knows: Never. Cross. A witch! (crosses arms and glares at camera)**

****END****

The game raged on. Shae threw a ball which hit Courtney in the head.

"That's for the oatmeal!" Shae high fived Savannah.

"Oh, snap! You messed with the wrong lady-lumps!" Savannah giggled. It was short lived when Shae got hit in the head.

"That's for beating me in the last challenge, sis!" Tanner laughed. Shae glared and took a seat next to Tony in the bleachers.

"You alright?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, my heads throbbing though, thanks to Tanner..." Shae mumbled

"You can rest your head on my lap if you want. I don't mind. And you look really tired." Tony suggested, a genuine smile spread across his features.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Tony!" Shae smiled and laid back on his legs, "You're awesome." She yawned and closed her eyes as he chuckled.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Tony: Shae's pretty rad. We've become great buds, I feel like we could talk about anything together.**

****END****

Soon, Hanzo and Savannah were out of the game after they threw their balls at each other and knocked each other down. Will managed to knock out Tanner with a strong hit to the gut. Oliver caught a ball that Kyle threw, taking Kyle out of the game. Oliver looked to his team. He noticed Alvira who looked directly at him, her best puppy dog pout on display. Oliver looked away nervously and bit his lip. He looked back at her and her eyes began to glisten. He sighed and threw her the ball.

"Yes!" Alvira poofed onto the court. Oliver smiled and turned back to Will only to meet a ball instead.

"Yes! In _your_ face!" Savannah cheered.

Oliver made his way off of the court and into the bleachers. Both teams went silent. The Canaries began to cheer as the Wolves gained horrified expressions.

"This. Is gonna be _goooood_." Chris grinned. Will smirked.

"Sorry, senorita. But you've got to go down!" Will picked up four dodge balls with ease.

"Goodnight, Alvira..." Tanner put the back of his hand to his forehead sarcastically.

"But its Miss Le Fey! She has her magic!" Oliver replied.

"Has her magic helped us so far?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh..." Oliver frowned.

Alvira smirked and stood her ground, "Bring it, Willy."

Will smirked, pushed his feet back like a bull, and charged, throwing balls at her. One by one, Alvira flipped over balls, and spun out of their paths. The last one flew at her, and she pulled an aerial over it. It hit the back wall and she landed on her feet. Both teams froze in their cheering. Violet dropped her notebook, mouth agape, "Whoa."

Alvira stood up with a confident smirk on her face, "That all you got?"

The Wolves began to cheer as Courtney asked Chef for a time-out. He blew his whistle, signaling the break. Alvira walked over to her team.

"Dude! You totally owned on him! Where'd you learn to do that?!" Tanner grinned excitedly.

"I told you during the first challenge. My dad's family is full of acrobats and circus performers." Alvira smiled, taking a drink of water from the bottle Oliver handed to her.

"That _was_ amazing!" Oliver grinned.

"But dodging isn't enough." Kimiko frowned, holding Ruko.

"Kimi's right. To win this, you either have to catch the ball, which we know you can't do, or throw him out! Can you do it?" Courtney asked.

"Without getting hurt?" Hanzo added.

"Definitely. Will hit the wrong witch." Alvira glared across the court and stood.

"Alvira. Vengence will get you nowhere." Hanzo stated, crossing his arms.

"I know, I know. But being overly cocky and hitting me in the nose is wrong too! And for that, he must learn his lesson. Think of it as... a life lesson." Alvira winked at him before poofing onto the court.

The teams began to cheer as Alvira and Will took their spots on the court.

"Get ready to feel the _true power_ of WILL FERRONIER! Can I hear you Canaries screeeam?!" Will grinned as his team began cheering his name enthusiastically.

Alvira frowned and readied herself.

"FOR. THE. WIIIIIIIN!" Will threw the ball with an intense force. As the ball came speeding towards her Alvira stuck out her hand, "TLAH!"

The ball stopped in front of her hand and began glowing a pale, icy violet color, which resembled flames. Alvira smirked, "Never. Cross. A witch."

Will gulped and began to back up slowly, "Now Alvira, not again..."

"Your out!" Alvira sent the ball flying into his face, the force sending him into the wall, cracking it. The Canaries let out petrified gasps.

Chef blew the whistle, signaling the end of the final round.

"AND THE WICKED WOLVES WIN!" Chris cheered as the Wolves ran onto the court to congratulate Alvira.

"But she used her magic!" Harley stood, pointing accusingly at the Wolves.

"Again, not against the rules this time." Chris grinned evilly, "You know, the ones I went over in the beginning."

"You did it!" Courtney cheered, hugging Alvira, "Looks like you're safe." Courtney smirked at Tanner, "For now that is."

"Good thing, too. You would've missed me." Tanner smirked, earning an eye roll. Alvira began to laugh at the two but sneezed, prompting her sensitive nose to bleed again. Hanzo held out his mask to her again, which she took, remembering to hold her nose with one hand and grab the mask with the other this time. She grinned sheepishly and he shook his head, a hardly noticeable smile on his face. The Wolves left celebrating.

Chris walked over to the Canaries, "Canaries! What happened?"

"We lost. Pity." Violet stated, rolling her eyes and closing her notebook. Her team glared at her, causing her to frown. Most got up and left, Violet being the last one.

"Touchy..." Violet frowned.

Will gave the girl a nervous glance and followed after his team.

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Violet: I don't care if I go home tonight. Everyone's mad at me. What's the point... (looks down at her lap sadly) Kyle has Savannah, Harley's a jerk, Shae has Tony, and even Will...well everyone likes Will! I have nobody... Bye, guys...**

****END****

Soon, the bonfire was lit and the Canaries had gathered around for the elimination ceremony. Chris held a plate of marshmallows in his hand.

"Campers. You've already placed your votes and made your decisions." Chris stated, "One of you will be going home. And you can never come back. EVER."

****CONFESSIONAL****

**-Harley: Violet! You don't disrespect Harley Hews and get away with it! And she's such a freak anyways!**

**-Shae: Man...I hate eliminations...**

**-Violet: Harley. She's horrible.**

**-Will: HARLEY! I know she wants Vi off, but if I can fight for her to stay, I'll do it! Even if I end up in the dog house...**

****END****

"When you hear me call your name, come get your marshmallow," Chris began.

"Tony." He gave a thumbs up to Shae.

"Shaelyn." She smiled and ran up to get hers, high fiving Tony.

"Kyle and Savannah!" The two stood smiling as the retrieved their marshmallows.

"Will." Will let out a deep sigh and took his from Chris.

"And the final marshmallow goes to..." Both girls became nervous.

"Harley!" Chris called out.

"YES!" Harley cheered.

"NOOOO!" Will fell dramatically to his knees.

"And Violet!" Chris grinned, eyes closed.

"WHAT?" Everyone looked.

"Geez, let me finish people! Everyone's safe. The producers _do_ want this show to last! Besides. The drama is just beginning." He pulled out an extra marshmallow and threw it to Violet, who caught it.

"Aw! This is awesome!" Will cheered.

"Why are you so excited, you two don't even get along!" Harley glared.

"Well, I like Violet..." Will blushed lightly, causing Violet to blush.

"But I thought you all voted for me." Violet looked to her team.

"Naw, I voted for Harley." Will gave a sheepish grin.

"WHAT?!" Harley glared at Will.

Violet blushed and smiled, pushing her long midnight bangs behind her ear, "Thanks, Will. That was really sweet of you."

"ANYWAYS, back to me. You're all safe for the time being." Chris smiled and turned to face the camera, "Alright. So it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever. But the twist and their shocked expressions were **AWESOME**! Besides, I still get paid," Chris grinned and pointed at the camera with both hands, chuckling, "BONUUUS!"

-MEANWHILE, WITH THE WOLVES-

Alvira knocked on the door of the Wolves' boys' cabin. A shirtless and annoyed looking Tanner opened the door and smirked, shaking his head, "Hanzo! You're up man."

Alvira bit her lip as Hanzo replaced Tanner into the doorway. In the background, Tanner flopped himself onto the bed and Mark was losing to Oliver in a game of cards.

"Hi, um, here's your mask." Alvira held it out awkwardly. She looked up only to see he was already wearing another black mask, "Oh. You have another one...NOT that I was gonna keep this one! Here, take it!"

Hanzo grabbed it, "It's warm..."

"It's not blood! I promise! I washed it and everything! Promise!" Alvira replied, her hands up defensively.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Blood does not carry the smell of blooming jasmines." He looked her in the eye, making her blush at his comment.

"Right. Well, um, night." She began to back away and head towards the girls' door. "And sorry about the soap! For a rich guy, Chris is really cheap so I had to use my own ha ha..."

Hanzo nodded, "Thank you. For washing it. Is your nose back to its original state?"

Alvira's hand automatically felt the bridge of her nose, which had a bandage over the bridge, "Yeah...You know, Hanzo, you worry too much." She smiled genuinely, before developing a mischievous grin, "Or maybe you just think about me too much."

He looked in her direction, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Goodnight, Hanzo." Alvira smiled and entered the girls' cabin. Hanzo stood for a second, and stared at the warm, jasmine scented mask in his hand. In the background, you here Kimiko yell traitor and Alvira scream 'watch the nose'. The boys run out of the cabin with Tanner stating he's not gonna miss a good catfight, followed by the other boys. Hanzo leans onto the wall, shakes his head, and puts the mask into his robe before entering the girls' cabin to end the dispute.

**Sorry it took so long guys! I'm still in high school so I was doing EOI testing all week! But now I'm FREE! Hope you guys liked it and I apologize if anyone was a bit OOC. I will try to do better and update faster next time!**

**Plz R&R **

**-THEOBSIDIANHERO**


	9. Q&A PLEASE ANSWER ALL

**Hey guys! Just a quick little note! I wanna do an chapter in between the next challenge so please answer these questions about your character please!**

**1) **_Is your character the type to dance at a party and would another character be able to convince them to dance?_

**2) **_Can your character dance if need be?_

**3) **_If anybody, who would your character dance with?_

**4) **_What would your OC wear to the party?_

**5) **_What would you like to see happen in this chapter? _

**I hope you'll all answer soon! Thanks guys, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	10. Explanation!

**Hey everyone, TheObsidianHero here. First off, I just wanna say that I DID NOT DROP THIS STORY! It will be finished! **** I wouldn't to that to you guys, especially when you all are so dedicated. I haven't been able to really post anything mainly because 1) I've been staying on and off in the hospital with a family member and 2) I've been pretty sick myself. First I caught some bug (thank you spring) and then I caught some crappy stomach virus. NOT FUN.**

**I will try to post another chapter soon! Hopefully I can get one up this week! I'll do my best! **

**Thanks for not losing hope in me everyone! **

**-Obsidian**


End file.
